Before Wind, there was Creation
by Gaiana
Summary: Fred and George's new product goes terribly wrong. Harry has to deal with Psychometry Visions from touching objects. Draco is slowly spiraling into Depression, but is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry and his new ability save Draco?
1. Hail, Preparation

Before Wind, there was Creation

((Chapter Edited))

Summary: A test product from Fred and George ends up going terribly wrong when they try it out on Harry. A wrong ingredient results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects touched.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light and dark. BUT... is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi Boy/boy relationship. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)

**"Help us to be the always hopeful gardeners of the spirit who know that without darkness nothing comes to birth as without light nothing flowers."... May Sarton, Journal of a Solitude.**

Many strange events are born innocent and normal for Harry Potter. Every fight against Voldemort starts as a mystery - and Harry never expects what is to come.

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Harry! Harry, do you have any clue where Ron went? He was supposed to go and owl his mother during lunch, but I didn't find him in the Owlery. Have you seen him anywhere?" She asked irritably, her voice full of frustration.

Harry quickly turned around disturbed from his intense thinking. Earlier that day, he had found Hagrid sobbing in his shabby hut. He couldn't think of how to approach the subject at all. He knew that the bearded giant had a shock at the finding of his mother's death, but being an inexperienced person himself concerning grief, Harry had no idea about what to do or how to comfort Hagrid.

Fred and George rounded the corner of the Common Room, and peeked in on Hermione's outburst.

"Herm, it's probably nothing. You know how Ron is ... Have you checked the Quidditch Pitch? I've been seeing him a lot there lately, and you know how he just got that Keeper position and all-" Harry started, and a hopeful light lit up in Hermione's eyes. Relief then flooded through her like a broken dam and she sprinted into a run out of the Common Room.

Fred and George looked after Hermione as she darted out. They slowly walked up to Harry in apprehension. Harry's brows furled in confusion as he looked at the two nervously. Something wasn't right with them, he thought to himself in slight curiosity. "Harry - do you think you could help us test our newest product?" They asked. An eager smile crept slowly onto their faces. No, this wasn't right at all. He could sense it.

"Uum ... w-what kind of product?" He asked, stuttering slightly. A fear filled the now dark, jaded eyes. The fiery teens both moved forward and shoved a small, pear-shaped looking candy into his mouth. Harry spit it out, but before it could hit the floor the twins had pushed the candy back into his mouth. Both airways were blocked by the long, lithe fingers, and Harry was forced into submission. His jaw began to chew with the future- needed air. Right after he had swallowed, the twins looked at him with grins on both freckled faces.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, Harry!" George said with glee. "Was it?" Fred added.

Harry grimaced at the two. The candy didn't taste good at all and Harry was feeling like he was ready to chuck up his lunch. Before he could get the question, 'What does it do?' out of his sour mouth, blackness surrounded him. The last thing he saw was Fred and George's narrow, frowning faces before he fell unconscious.

Draco Malfoy looked at the blue-leather bound book in his lap, the pages flipping fast as he read them. Ever since Snape had talked to the class about many of the potions at Hogwarts existing in muggle mythology, he had taken a keen interest in staying at the top of his class. It was all that was left of his school marks, and he knew Potions was the hardest thing Granger could beat him at. He wasn't going to let that mudblood take _his_ class away.

As he looked through the book, he sighed and slammed it shut. There was absolutely nothing in the book about wizardry potions. Nothing!

'Maybe that fool, Snape, is messing with us in his own dark, sadistic ways...' Draco thought, annoyance radiating through him. He hated that Snape would do a thing like that - take them all for a loop. Tell them something that wasn't true. "My father would get him to quit so fast for being such an awful professor..." He muttered, and frowned with his normally silver eyes ablaze.

'Your father would punish you for even taking an interest in muggle things! How stupid are you, Draco?' His conscience screamed at him. He pushed the thought of ratting Snape to his father far to the back of his mind. 'Maybe I just missed something...' He thought, giving his favorite teacher the benefit of the doubt. He flipped to a page and stopped on one in particular that spoke to him like a crow calling for death.

'A tale of lying and deceit surrounds this tale of a Bronze giant named Talos whom was given to Europa by the all-powerful Zeus. Talos guarded the island of Crete. According to others, Talos was created and designed by Hephaestus, whom then gave it to King Minos. King Minos put the robot to work at Crete who would guard it by walking around the perimeter of the island three times a day and throwing rocks and other debris at ships so that they would not land on the island.

The one weak spot that the guard had was a vein in his ankle. Ichor in that one vein was what kept the Bronze-aged Giant alive. The Argonauts encountered Talos on their way home from Libya, and Medea convinced him that she would give him a potion that would make him immortal if he would let her on the island. He agreed, and when he drank the potion, it put him to sleep. Medea went to him when he was asleep and pulled the weak plug in his ankle. He was rumored to have bled to death.'

Draco paused, his mouth open in slight awe. 'So muggles DO know about potions!' He said to himself. 'Maybe I underestimate them...' He thought with a new revelation uncurling slowly in his mind.

Without knowing it, Mythology was becoming his most favored muggle subject to read. In order for him to keep reading it, he would have to be able to hide it from his father's prying eyes. Lucius would surely find it if Draco was extremely careless with it. He put the large book labeled, Muggle Mythology: Ancient Beliefs under his silver accentuated pillows.

He had bought the book from Flourish and Blotts where he'd got two new green - inked quills along with it. The quills were special and extremely expensive. It converted English to Latin and also had the ability to read the emotion of the person writing with it. The color of the emotion was indicated at the top of the quill, illuminating it with a blaring light as bright as the one created by 'Lumos'.

He took out the new quill and wrote on an old, crinkly scroll, 'Contraria contraiis curantur', or, "Opposites are cured by opposites." The top of the quill was a faint yellow, which was explained from the salesclerk to mean 'curiosity'. For awhile now, Draco had noticed that he was writing rather crazy things on the scroll. He wouldn't even think of the phrase and it would write itself. A few phrases before the last one had been, 'Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor', or, "I see the better way and approve it, but I follow the worse way." It was almost like something was controlling what he wrote, yet he couldn't find it in himself to point out what it was.

Sighing, he put the mystery quill away along with the wrinkled scroll, and went off to check what Crabbe and Goyle were up to. They would usually be in the dorm by now in which they would eat things they had snuck from the kitchens about a week before. Draco gagged on that thought – week old food. 'Gross ... Disgusting!' Was all he could think as he gathered his books for his first class, Care of Magical Creatures, forgetting the thought of looking for his two henchmen.

Harry Potter woke up in a slight daze in the middle of a room that looked very unfamiliar. He knew he was in Hogwarts for the paintings on the walls were moving.

There was one, the Duke of New Guini, whom was a very skilled magician and wizard in one. He was rumored to have been able to fight off Avada Kadavra many times in his war filled life, in which there was a darker wizard to have existed back then. When he was destroyed, many records of the war and the dark wizard himself had been erased so the minds of those whom had suffered major losses wouldn't have to pass the dark history to the younger generations. They had already had enough to worry about. They had to rebuild most of the important monumental structuring that contained wizard history which went back before the dawn of time.

The room was shrouded in a purple light which came from an unknown source in the wall. After a few moments of silence, two familiar voices rang out in the eerie atmosphere. "We're so sorry, Harry! We didn't mean to force you to-" George's voice stopped, while Fred's began. "-eat the candy. But if-" Fred stopped, George began, "-you knew what it's supposed to do, you wouldn't have wanted to test it."

Harry rubbed his head nervously, feeling a lump on the side. The impact with the side table when falling obviously hadn't done Harry good when it came to saving his brain cells. "What is it supposed to do, anyway?" He asked accusingly.

Fred and George looked at each other in hesitation and both turned to him. "It ahh ...changes you into a girl, Harry." Fred replied softly, twiddling his thumbs in the process.

"What!? You're trying to turn me into a bloody girl!?" Harry asked in disbelief, staring at his fingers. Thankfully his fingers were still masculine and still had the Quidditch calluses he had gained over the years from months of practicing on a wooden broomstick.

"Eh- Harry, you're not. That's the problem. Me and Fred think we might have put the wrong ingredients in there somehow; I'm sorry, Harry, but ...we don't know what the effects will be." George stated in confidence laying out the consequences of the treat in its entirety.

"Don't be too mad at us, Harry. You were the only one around who we could have tested it on and that's why we helped you to this room where, if it happened, no one would see a transformation of any kind." Fred stated, apologizing in his own manner for both he and his troublesome brother.

Harry sighed in temporary relief before hopping off of the hard couch he was lying on, and looked around the purple-lit room. "Where did you find this room? I've never seen it on the Marauder's map..." He said. His eyes swept over an old blood stain in the white carpet.

"It wasn't. This room was hidden. It was said there was a murder in this exact room. It was also said that the whole of Hogwarts staff shut down an entrance to this room magically and physically." Fred stated, nodding at the blood stain Harry was going to ask about.

"So - how did you both find this, then, if Dumbledore and the rest blocked it off?" Harry asked, confusion leaking out of his question.

"That's exactly it - it wasn't Dumbledore who blocked it off - it was the founders of Hogwarts themselves. Salazar Slytherin was said to have murdered a student in this very room because he wouldn't follow in his ways. I overheard Dumbledore talk about it to some of the professors and he said that is was rumored to have been his own son. All we have to do is blow this little horn that we found in the halls and a portal will appear and somehow transport us there - it's quite odd, I think." George said, laying out the eerie tale.

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. He turned around to face Fred and George who were getting up to leave. "Well, Harry - if there were any effects, they should have happened by now. The ingredient of bay leaves that we put in everything we do helps balance the time in which the effects are supposed to occur. Just wait here for a couple more minutes - don't want you turning into a girl during class, would you?" George asked, grinning mischievously. Harry was just about to get angry at them for doing it before classes but decided to limit it as they walked out of what looked like a mirror.

'So they're transported through a mirror...how odd.' Harry thought to himself in slight amazement. He looked across the room on a shelf in the corner. It looked like someone had tried to hide the mirror. Dust floated through the air. He cautiously walked across to the mirror, his shoes making soft creaks as he tip-toed over the floor boards. When he got to the shelf, he saw a weird looking trinket. It looked like it had been some kind of porcelain figurine, but it now laid in tiny pieces on the unpolished wood.

Harry picked up one of the pieces and before he knew it, his inner vision blurred, and a roaring sounded in his ears.

_..."No...No, Father, please...stop...Daddy!" A boy with honey blonde hair screamed out, pleading an older male to stop the torture he was inflicting upon him. The blonde haired man, tall in stature and cold in the eyes, hissed to the boy, __"You are my son! You will DO as I SAY! Why dare defy me when you know you could have anything you want by following me?_"_ The man unclenched the boy's now scraggly hair and let him fall to the white carpet. The boy moaned and dabbed a scratch on the side of his cheek where his father had slapped him and left a mark with his snake ring. __"Now ... I ask you, boy, where do you come around to even think of messing up my plans?__" The man asked, forcing an unsettling calm into his voice. The boy watched him pace the room for a few seconds. _"_Answer me, I say!"__ He yelled to the battered youth lying on the floor. _"_But daddy, I-"__ His voice lowered a few decibels. "__I love her." _

_After hearing this, the man exploded in rage, throwing things across the room. A chair, a wine glass, a porcelain doll; He shred a few of the curtains, and then his rage was extracted on his son. "__How DARE you love a muggle! You KNOW how much we hate them! What would happen to my reputation if the others found out about this? Huh!_?" _He asked, spitting in his son's face. The boy didn't even bother wiping the spit off. He was too terrified to move, close to being too terrified to breath. "__Please, Daddy, I'm - I'm sor -_"_ He never finished. Salazar Slytherin had shoved a spear that had been on the wall into his son's ribs._

_"__Well, sorry isn't good enough."__ He muttered sadistically as he twisted the spear into his sons chest, making him groan in new-found pain. With saddened and dulling eyes, Kato Slytherin fell to the floor in defeat as the blood leaked onto the snow white carpet. '_

Harry Potter dropped the piece of glass he was holding in horror. The vision could only be of Salazar Slytherin's first son. Harry Potter's eyes widened in a new terror.

"How did that - how did I...?" He asked in confusion, sauntering in exhaustion to the hard green couch. 'How could he have done things like that to a - a child? To his son!' He asked, shaking his head in wonder. It was almost as bad as Voldemort.

Chapter notes: Kato means 'Good Judgement' in Latin. Some of the stuff in here, I made up. The mythology bit, I didn't make up at all. Mythology is going to be VERY IMPORTANT in later chapters. I don't know if Salazar really had a son and killed him, but shrugs who would know, other than JKR?

Pleeeeeease review! I would appreciate it SO much! You guys are what make fanfiction so great. That's what entertainment's all about, eh? Hehe I'll be writing another chapter in about a day or so, so keep seated!


	2. Lithe emotions

Before Wind, there was Creation

((Chapter Edited))

Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light and dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)

**How sad to see a father with money and no joy. The man studied economics, but never studied happiness.**

--Jim Rohn

Harry Potter had stayed for about twenty minutes longer, trying to regain some of his poise and sanity back. The vision of Salazar mercilessly killing his son made Harry break out in a sweat and shook him so much that it left a deep imbedded memory in him. The fear in the vision- the terror that Harry could feel from Kato was so immense that it left him slightly immobile for awhile, leaving him to replay the vision over and over in his head.

It was like a distant memory- it was on the brink of remembering, but too important to forget.

The air was getting stuffy, like something had swept through the room, trying its best to cleanse the visitors of their presence. So Harry, being as uncomfortable as he was, stood up without much balance, and sauntered clumsily over to the mirror.

A 'whoosh' was heard as Harry passed from the mirror into his own dorm room. 'Wicked!' Harry thought to himself. He would have to ask Fred and George about that later.

When he looked behind him, the mirror was gone, leaving the normal dorm wall left for him to stare at. He'd already missed his first class, so Harry stalked down into the Common Room, got his books ready for Double Potions and left out of the Portrait, who kept scolding, "And what excuse do YOU have to be out of class, young man?"

Ignoring the ongoing ramblings of the Pink Lady's Portrait, he sprinted down the hall as fast as he could, knowing he might be late. He only had six minutes to get to the dungeons, and that wasn't very long considering the size of the school.

'Almost there...Almost there!' He kept chanting to himself, until something- or someone, ran into him as he turned the corner.

"Oomfh!" He heard across from him, as all of his and the person's books went sprawling across the floor. Harry muttered a quick 'Sorry', while he also heard a 'Sorry' from the other person, albeit very softly. Looking up to hand the persons books to them, his eyes widened in realization.

Standing before him was Draco Malfoy. Draco plastered a scowl on his face, trying to hide his former apology.

As Harry held the books in his calloused hands, a vision ran through his head quickly.

_Draco sat in his victorian styled room in the Malfoy Manor, glancing over the material he would have for the oncoming year. One of the books looked extremely new, with gold lettering grazing the front. As he was intensely concentrating on an article in the book labeled 'Turning the tables-Death Eaters and Aurors' , a baritone voice was heard shouting from the stairs._

"Draco! Hurry up; get down here!" Draco's eyes filled with fear. He gulped and held his throat, which had dark purple bruises on it. "C-coming father!" He yelled down to him. He got his cloak out of his closet, and put it on around his slim shoulders.

As he arrived to the middle of the staircase, book still in hand, his father walked steadily up to him, and gripped him by the back of his neck. Lucius used his cane with the basilisk head to steer Draco to the family room. Draco obeyed as his father forced him to sit down.

"Now Draco- I know how much you want to be a Death Eater," Lucius proclaimed. At this, Draco gulped inaudibly. "I have constructed lessons for you, here at the Manor..." Draco's eyes widened slightly.

After this, the visions sped up, flashing through Harry's head faster. Draco killing ... crying softly on his silk pillow at night in his room while he tried to concentrate on homework ... the pain and horror in his eyes when casting 'Avada Kadavra.'

"Give me that!" Draco Malfoy yelled, snatching the book from Harry, whom looked extremely stunned. To Draco, this looked more than odd. One moment, his enemy was offering him a book. The next, he was holding the book out and his eyes glazed over. His body started shaking like he was having a seizure, and it stopped- just abruptly came to a halt.

Draco eyed Harry cautiously before snatching up the rest of his books on the floor, and continuing on his way to Double Potions.

Harry was having a more difficult time returning to reality. He stood up, his knees feeling like jello, and scraped the few books he needed up off of the polished floor. Harry now started thinking something awfully weird was going on. Something extremely weird.

'I hope this is the last one...' He thought to himself darkly, remembering the past two he'd had in the same hour. Both dark, both depressing, and both involving killing. 'Just what cheers up _my_ day.' Harry thought as he walked swiftly to the Dungeons.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late, Mr. Potter!" Snape proclaimed, as Harry sat down in his seat between Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't bother shrinking down in his seat; everyone had become used to the points that Snape took daily.

A few of the Slytherins started to snicker. 'Right on schedule.' He thought, smiling grimly to himself.

Snape brought out a salmon colored, thick potion in a large vial. "Everyone, take a look. This potion is the key to making any person lie whenever someone asks a question. If they ask the person their name, they lie. If they ask them how their Childhood was, they _lie_!" Snape was now huffing in frustration. Harry winced slightly at that. He knew that Snape had a bad childhood due to the marauders and a broken home.

"Today, we are going to learn about the ingredients of this extremely difficult potion. Open your texts to page 749, and read the first five paragraphs - No, Longbottom, not that page! The next one! The - Finally! You get something right." Snape mumbled while towering over the clumsy boy. Malfoy's snickers could be heard across the room, causing Harry to glance over. He had an odd looking quill that had a pink light at the tip of it.

'Stupid little git- finds this amusing when people pick on others. He probably _loved_ killing those muggles...' Harry thought. He had been thinking that for awhile now, because Malfoy acted as if nothing bad _had_ happened over the summer. Harry was doubtful that it had happened at all.

The lesson flew by. "Next time, we will make this potion. Now get out of my class!" Everyone scatted at the rude dismissal.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out in a line as they normally did, when Malfoy came straight up behind Harry, and asked, "Hey, Potter, have a crush on Bulstrode? You were looking at her the whole time!" Draco cackled in amusement,

"No, Malfoy, I _don't_ have a crush on Bulstrode! Your stupid Head of House is as boring as a snail trying to run a hampster wheel! The floor was more interesting!" He retorted back, anger welling in his chest.

Malfoy smirked more, amused that he was pushing the golden-boys buttons. "Well, at least I have a brain when it comes to class! As you admitted yourself, you find the boring old _ground_ more interesting and educational than learning a simple equation. You probably have so much _fun_ staring at the ground, don't you, Potter?" He snorted, and then chuckled, a slight smirk covering his face.

Harry was through. His face was pink with frustration, and he was ready to quit the argument. But not without the last word. "Yeah, well you probably had fun torturing those Muggles..." He mumbled, regretting it just at it had spilled from his lips. 'Oh...shit.' Harry thought urgently, as he turned to walk away from Malfoy. 'He doesn't know that I know that!' He scolded himself in embarrassment.

Something tight grabbed his arm in a swift motion, and he was turned to face his rival once again.

"WHAT...did you say to me Potter?!" Malfoy hissed angrily. Harry knew he'd hit a chord.

"You heard me..." Harry whispered, his eyes narrowing. At that, Malfoy's eyes widened in slight fear and shock. 'How did he...how did he know?!' Malfoy thought in confusion.

Hermione and Ron were yelling at Malfoy to keep his hands to himself and to get off of Harry's arm, but neither were attentive enough to listen to their sudden squabblings.

Letting go of Harry's arm, Draco turned to walk away from the Potions classroom, when he announced over his shoulder, "And never- I repeat, NEVER...mention my home life again, Potter! Or it will be the end of you..." He spat with as much venom and menace he could muster.

'However the stupid wanker knew it, he had better not mention it to anyone- not even mention it to me.' He thought darkly, coursing over the events of the summer. He HAD killed muggles - but if he hadn't, he was deathly afraid of what his father might do. His father was his life - his dreams and his hope. And over the summer, Draco realized he didn't want to be _exactly_ like his father.He wanted to have his strength, his prowess, and his passion. Everything that made a more than stable person is the things his father had. And Draco wanted all of that.

Draco had to admit to himself, he _didn't_ like killing. He HATED it! More than anything, he hated it. Because he knew that everyone hid their feelings in his family, and when those Muggles screamed out for mercy and sobbed while whispering sweetly and singing soothing songs to their screaming children, he - Draco Malfoy – watched while he whispered the killing curse. And he killed them. And he watched as they all screeched in pain and loss. Mothers, children, fathers; it became too much. Almost every night, Draco would have nightmares of those people he had killed. And it was many. So many.

Four times a week he had had his lessons, and his lessons ALWAYS involved those cursed words. 'Avada Kadavra..' Like a chilling chant that swelled his night terrors, and screamed during those times his thoughts wandered.

He wished he could just die. He never got enough sleep- he was haunted by the many nightmares. Haunted by the imaginary screams in the dark of his dorm room when everything was silent. He could hear them...and they were everywhere.

"Harry, want to play some chess? Pleeeease?" Harry could hear from Ron's own bed. Ron had been having cases of Insomnia, and usually went to bed around 11:30, nearly midnight, and every night, since a week ago, he had been begging Harry to play something. Anything! It was driving him personally bonkers.

"Ron, please! Will you _shut up_!?" He hissed, trying not to offend his friend any more than he had in the past.

"Just one! Please? Only one, Harry!" He begged, a little louder.

"Be quiet, Ron, you'll wake everyone up!" Harry replied, extreme annoyance tugging his soft spoken voice. A defeated sigh came from the bed beside his, and he knew he had won. 'Finally I can get some sleep...'

He sighed loudly and smiled. The day had been pretty rough.

But as peace settled around the Boy-Who-Lived, a sudden jerk awoke him from his pitfall into slumber. Harry looked around startled, and didn't see anything - not one thing.

The humid feeling came back yet again, startling Harry into an extreme awareness. He reached for his wand under the bed, muttered 'Lumos', and still saw nothing. Nothing at all. 'Strange..' He thought. He remembered feeling that humidity in the room Fred and George had took him to. 'Nox...' He muttered sleepily, and noisily clattered his wand onto the side table beside his bed.

A sudden snoring came from the other side of his bed. Courtesies of Neville, of course. Harry smiled mockingly as he sat up in bed. 'There is absolutely NO way in _hell_ I am going to go to sleep tonight...' He thought to himself idiotically. He rolled out of his bed and stumbled through the curtains as he scouted for his invisibility cloak noiselessly.

Harry knocked into the wall, almost knocking a whole table over. After righting the would-have-been mess, he took the silvery cloak out of his trunk and pulled it over his shivering shoulders. The humidity wasn't present anymore, but had been replaced by a great chill; Harry's teeth were pointing that out quite well.

As he snuck out of the Fat Lady's Portrait waking her up slightly, he raced down the hall, not knowing where to go. 'You could go to the kitchens...' He told himself. When he decided to, he headed toward and under the Great Hall.

'Oh, hell...' He muttered. Right in there were some sleeping house elves and some fully active. But that wasn't what surprised him. What really surprised him was Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's hug-buddies, huddled in the middle of the room taking up most of the space. They were eating a large, chocolate cake that looked like it would probably have been used for a past Halloween party. At that, Harry grimaced and decided against going to the kitchens tonight. He shuddered at the thought of the gigantic hulks figuring out he was in the same room with them. Instead, he decided to go to the Astronomy tower, where it was quiet, and the pitch black night was clear.

He was surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy, the third git to the trio of dumb-nuts, sitting on one of the sills singing a soft melody to himself. Harry didn't want to reveal himself, afraid that it might have very dire consequences.

"Flying higher, step to step

to see what life can do.

Feeling better, sailing lighter,

Shouldn't time be strewn?

Lest the mighty mountain breaks,

and sees its years are few.

Call of the pearly dove,

Sheath the sword in duel."

The song ended and by the last word, his voice had cracked, and he was sobbing into his knees, rocking back and forth. Harry was dumbfounded. He had seen this in his vision, but this - seeing it for his own eyes...This was...

This was pathetic. And sad, Harry had to admit. At first, he thought seeing the day Malfoy cry would be a phenomenal day! But to his displeasure, it wasn't. It was just pathetic.

Harry didn't know whether to feel grieved and sorrowful, or tell himself that the git deserved it. He just didn't know. There were so many things that Malfoy had done to him - to his friends! How on _earth_ could he trial himself to this burden?!

Harry sighed in thought quietly. But although it was quiet, it had still caught the ears of Draco, and his head darted in the direction of invisible Harry in the corner of the tower. Harry looked at Draco's face, and noticed the tear tracks along his cheeks, and did a double take to where Draco sat. An unopened bottle of muggle beer and some candies from Hogsmeade sat beside him, keeping him company. 'Draco drinks? Hmm...' Harry wondered, remembering the time he had caught his cousin drinking beer in the kitchen late at night.

Draco was still sitting there staring at the spot. "What am I doing? I'm going _absolutely _... Insane. Yep. My father was right." At this, Draco turned to the window, still thinking he was talking to himself. "I'm useless, pathetic, cowardly, do bad in school- mostly everything a loser is on my checklist." Draco chuckled vainly from his side of the room, and he shook his head, tsking. "Why, if my father had seen me here- crying like a lil' baby, he would probably have slapped me." After Draco said that, it reminded Harry of the first vision he had had about Salazar's son.

"Mother's a cunt. I hope she stays out of my fuckin' life." He spat, silver eyes glaring behind him. If Harry could count on this, he would say Draco actually knew he was behind him. But that was probably unlikely.

'God, why do I keep feeling that someone's listening to every damn word I say?!' Draco swore aggressively to himself. He looked back to the window and chuckled vainly yet again. "I hate mother...always trying to protect me. Says, "Oh Lucius, why _are_ you so mean to him?" Or, "Lucius, just make sure you don't bruise him this time." Draco mocked, the female voice not sounding right with his male adolescent one. He then scoffed, and glared angrily at the starry sky.

"She thinks I'm weak. I'm not weak! That's the fuckin' reason I love my father! He has it all - fame, strength, and true ambition. But I-HATE- killing," He spat. Then, when he got over his fury, he muttered, "I love him- yet, I hate him." His face remained unreadable.

After studying his face, Harry recognized a tint of sadness; Draco continued. "Once, when I was seven, father asked why I kept going out into the gardens. Being the stupid idiot I was back then, I told him I had a new friend, and I wanted him to meet him. He agreed, unfortunately for me. I remember the lil guy," Draco paused here and genuinely smiled. The first Harry had ever, truly seen. This made Harry gape in awe and put him in an state of amazement. "he had two buck teeth, and talked kind of weird, but he was probably the best friend I've ever had." His eyes then became dark with rage.

"And the fuckin' bastard killed him. Right there in the garden, shot him down with the killing curse."

Harry gasped. This threw him for a loop. He hadn't expected the story to twist and change so suddenly. A hint of pity began to develop in his chest, but he pushed it to his stomach and ignored it best he could.

Draco shook his head pitifully and sighed. Getting up off of the ledge, he snatched the beer and candy from off the sill and walked swiftly out of the Astronomy tower.

Harry was left with one thought; That Draco wasn't all brat-and-bright like he portrayed. He really wasn't.

Draco was suspicious because he had swore he'd heard something - or someone, gasp, and he freaked himself out, thinking Peeves might have been listening. He berated himself until he got to the blank stone entrance where he entered and disappeared into his dorm bed covers.

Harry slowly stalked out of the tower, a whole new philosophy forming in his mind about his enemy. The wave of humidity washed over him again, and he was sure that in the morning, he _would_ talk to Fred and George at breakfast, or at least whenever he could find them. He had to. He needed to.

When he was heading toward the Fat Lady's portrait, he stopped. A shimmer of white had been seen from the side of his peripheral vision, and he had swore the humid feeling had stayed with him throughout the entire walk.

Suddenly a calm, yet scared voice, called out to him.

"Harry...over here. Please come over here..." It pleaded, its' voice dreadfully mournful. The voice echoed off of the stone walls, and when Harry looked toward the voice, he was scared out of his skin by a ghost that looked exactly like Salazar's son, Kato Slytherin.

Chapter's Notes: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I had to do it :) By the way, the melody that Draco sung was made by me, just telling you not to sue me if you had a suspicion that it wasn't mine smiles I really hoped you liked it, and if you don't review, I'll think I did bad and never ever ever ever ever ever Takes deep breath ever ever ever ever write fanfiction for you ungrateful people again! Pouts like a three year old... Gah, no, I'll keep writing, just PLEASE Review!


	3. Dark and Bold

Before Wind, there was Creation

((Chapter Edited))

Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light and dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)

Thanks so far goes to:

Creamy Mimi- thank you for reading the first two chapters of my story! I really appreciate it. I also feel for Draco too sighs poor Draky.

**How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave? Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears. You're the only one who really knew me at all. I wish I could just make you turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why you're the only one who really knew me at all.**

Kato hovered closer to Harry, who was holding his breath as the ghost inched toward him. Short, honey-blonde hair at shoulder length swayed with his ethereal body, which was clothed in his black dying robes. The light luminating off of his body lit up the dark corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower.

"Do you remember the blood, Harry? Do you remember the blood?" He repeated, his eyes deathly empty and gray. Harry nodded mutely, not sure whether to run or to wait and listen to his words.

"Salazar...he was such an evil man. I hated him. He was my father, yet I hated him." His eyes flickered with sudden emotion, but died somewhere within the air.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name." Harry asked meekly, afraid of the ghost's response. He was mysteriously intimidating, but he looked about 16 or 17, around Harry's age. The ghost glanced up at him sadly, and sighed.

"Kato Slytherin, son of Salazar Slytherin. I think you know who I am, do you not?" He looked up to Harry, his eyes haunting him. A chill crept up his spine, and he closed his eyes as the memory came back. "Y-yes...I...I remember you." He confirmed, looking to the stone ground.

Harry let an uncomfortable silence pass, and he let out a sigh. "You died a terrible death. You deserved better, you know. It was wrong, what..." At this, Harry choked as Kato's death relished his memory yet again. Yet, he continued. "What your father did. He shouldn't have killed you because you - you loved someone." He stuttered slightly, toeing the few dirt clods that littered the hall, which had been tracked in by the Quidditch players.

"Don't feel pity for me!" He yelled, his voice shaky with emotion. "I hate pity..." He muttered. Harry was slightly shaken at the ghost's offended nature. Harry looked into the haunted eyes. The ghost came closer, and whispered eerily into his ear, "You have to save him...please...save him." Many things were expressed in that phrase: Hope, Love, Desire, and most of all, a desperate need to renew what he could not have. His life.

Harry choked again, his brows scrunching in confusion. "But who-"

"You'll know in time...think about it." He suggested, smirking. He then dissipated, along with the humidity that swirled throughout the air. "Remember, Harry..." It echoed, an after affect of his spirit that had been just a foot away.

"Do you reckon Harry's turned into a girl, yet?" Fred asked George, surrounded by the smell of moist grass and Quidditch goals.

"Eeh, I doubt it. I really don't think we did that one right, Fred." George said, frowning and shaking his head in disappointment.

A long silence passed while the twins idly pulled out blades of grass.

"Fred, George, what in bloody _hell_ did you do to me?! What was _in_ that stupid candy of yours?" Harry yelled, his face a flushed red.

He was met with a blank look from the Weasleys. "What are you talking about, Harry?" They both asked at the same time, tilting their head to the side. Harry sighed in frustration.

"What the hell was in that candy? What did you put in it?" He asked, forcing some calm in the boiling current.

"Uum, Well, there was chips of snail shell, Boca Boca juice, Tanica, Articficial Flavoring, Wormwood-" George stopped counting when Harry interrupted suddenly.

"Wait ... Wormwood ... Didn't Snape say something about...? Hold on, I have to go to the library. I'll be right back." He blurted out, standing up and sprinting toward the big oak doors of Hogwarts.

Hermione paced the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron watching every step. "Ron, I just don't get it. Is Harry ignoring us or something? Do you think we did anything?" She asked with shaking worry.

"Hermione, I don't think Harry's ignoring us. You're thinking too much. You always do." He suggested smiling. He stood up and wandered behind Hermione when she had stopped pacing, and he wrapped his arms around her middle, leaning his freckled chin on her shoulder. Hermione sighed. "Maybe you're right. I'm probably thinking too much." She turned around suddenly, accidentally unraveling Ron's arms that were, before, lovingly wrapped around her. "Ron, this is serious. How are we going to tell Harry that we're...we're-" Ron interrupted. "together?" He suggested questioningly.

"Yeah..." Hermione heaved a large sigh. "I just don't want him to feel left out. You know, he hasn't had the _best_ romantic life, and I don't want to push him away without knowing it. I'm starting to think he already _knows_ and is probably ignoring us because he's angry." Hermione said, staring in shame at the red floor.

"Hermione, he _isn't_ angry. Trust me. I don't think Harry's like that. He's our friend. If something was wrong, he'd come to us. Don't worry about Harry. He has enough to deal with as it is. You know how it is, don't you?" He asked her, putting most of her worry to rest.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're probably right." At that, Ron beamed, and muttered, "For once..."

He then encircled her waist and kissed her lightly. "Com'on. We need to get to lunch." He ordered slightly, leading Hermione out of the Common Room by her hand.

The smell from the Great Hall led all the way to the library, and Harry had to admit that he was hungry, but he had to find out exactly what Wormwood did. He knew it meant something immense in Shamanism and ancient witchcraft, for he had read a list on it in his Potion's text during 4th year. He no longer had the large, black book anymore, so he had to rely on the library's resources.

He decided on a dark brown leather book, labeled, Herbs: Uses, Meanings, and Development. Slamming it down on a grain-wood table, he scanned the 'Uses' section.

'Wormwood...wormwood...wormwood..' He chanted in his head, mouthing the herb over and over on his lips.

'Vetivert: Hex breaking, peace, luck, love, protection, exorcism

Violet: Animal guide work, wishes, peace, love, luck, lust, protection

Witches Grass: Happiness, lust, love, exorcism

Wormwood: Psychic powers, calling spirits, protection, love...'

A slight gasp came from Harry as he tapped the entry with his finger, and muttered it slightly to himself. "Wormwood...It develops Psychic powers, calls spirits, protection...love." Harry's eyes darted in confusion over the last two words. Protection and love. He hadn't really had any of that. But since Fred and George had put that in their candy, he couldn't just call it off as a hoax. He knew he had the Pychic powers, and he didn't necessarily 'call' the spirit, but a spirit _had_ come to him.

Harry then came to a conclusion. Although Psychic powers were greatly valued in Muggle and Magical community both, it could become a problem when dealing with everyday life. And so far, the only times he had visions was when he -

A light came on in Harry's head. 'Is when I touch something...' He finished his thought in slight awe, and slammed the book shut after writing the meaning of Wormwood down on a scrap of parchment. Harry stuck it down into his robe pocket and headed for the Great Hall. Lunch was probably almost over, and he _had_ to get something to eat before he starved.

When he arrived, something strange was happening. The stuffy, humid feeling was back, but when he asked Hermione about it, she said it must have been his imagination, because she couldn't feel a thing.

Harry looked down onto his lap, his brows scrunched in concentration. 'That must mean Kato's here...but _why_?' Harry asked himself, as he picked up some croissants, potatoes, sausage, and an assortment of other sides to the meal. As he almost bit into the croissant, something cold touched his back, making him jump.

"What is _wrong_ with you today, Harry James Potter? One, you're ignoring us; two, you've hardly touched your food; and three, You're jumping like a tree frog!" Hermione announced rather loudly, attracting looks from some people at the Gryffindor table. People from other houses were looking on in curiosity.

Harry stuttered slightly and muttered, "Uh-um...I think someone threw something at my back...Like..food, or something." Harry said, blinking quickly as he told the lie. Hermione, luckily, hadn't caught on to his charade, and she turned his robe and inspected his back.

"Well, nothing's on there, so hurry up and eat. You're going to do terrible in the rest of your classes today." She scolded as she ate a part of her croissant and gulped it down with some Pumpkin Juice.

Just then, something cold touched his chin. He didn't bother flinching. He knew he would draw attention that way. Instead, he looked upwards to where the cold on his cheek was pressuring. When he did, he was looking toward the Slytherin table. 'What about the Slytherin table...?' Harry asked himself rather curiously. The pressure became rough, and an image flashed through his head.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry spit out a little of his Pumpkin Juice onto Seamus Finnigun, who asked straight away, "Harry, what was that all about?! Are you choking, or something?!" He asked in a mix of annoyance and concern.

Harry started coughing fakely and nodded at what Seamus had said. "Choked..." Harry muttered, and coughed again, as Seamus cleaned the splatters of the carrot colored juice off of his robes.

"My, Harry, you're rather distracted today." Ron admitted, slathering his second serving of potatoes in gravy.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I have a lot of things on my mind, Ron." He said, looking over to his best friend. Ron glanced at him and mumbled near his ear, "You know, Hermione thinks you're ignoring us. You aren't, are you?" He asked, slightly afraid that Harry _might_ have been angry with both him and his girlfriend.

"Mad? Ron, why would I be mad?" Harry asked curiously. Ron shrugged in response. "I dunno. Hermione keeps suggesting that you are."

"Well, I'm not." Harry confirmed, eating a piece of shrimp. Harry stopped eating when he saw what his two best friends were doing. Under the table, they were holding hands. His fork clattered onto his plate, making Ron glance at him curiously.

"Ron?" Harry asked again. He was going to confirm this 'thing' that was going on between his friends that they obviously couldn't tell him about.

"Yes, Harry?" Ron asked, concern in his crystal eyes. Harry waited a while to think of his words.

"Do you - I mean...Okay. Are you going out with Hermione?" He asked quietly, trying not to alert the other noisy Gryffindors around the trio.

"Yeah, I am." Ron admitted a little too quickly. Harry nodded mutely, his eyes glazed over. 'So. They kept this from me...' Harry thought rather crossly. Harry looked toward Ron with a look of confusion and sadness. "Ron, I'm...I think I'm going to go to the Common Room." Harry admitted, standing up to leave. Ron also tried to stand up but Harry put a hand between them. "No, Ron. I need some time to myself. Please?" He pleaded, melancholy in his green eyes. Ron sighed, and sat back down beside Hermione.

When Harry arrived at the Common room, he saw Fred and George curled up on the couch reading a book. Harry read the title and said, "You know, I really don't think you two should make any more candy." He said in accusation.

"Don't worry, Harry. Because of this experience, we aren't going to mess _anything_ up next time." Fred said, both him and George nodding in confirmation.

Harry sighed. "Wormwood causes psychic powers, calls spirits, protection, and love... " He said, his voice level and downcast. He then added, "I've been suffering from psychic visions for the past day and a half. And they're all dark. Kato Slytherin, he -"

The twins then looked at him, suddenly alert. "Wait, you know his name?" They asked, their brows scrunched in confusion and wonderment.

"Uhhm...Yes. He told me." Harry admitted, feeling scrutinized under their gaze. Fred and George both looked at each other mysteriously. "Harry...He hasn't ever told anyone his name. He's never even told the headmaster," George said in a rather creepy voice. "Have you...did he _talk_ to you, Harry?" Fred asked, his eyes narrowing like he was trying to solve a mystery novel.

"Uh, Yeah, he did." Harry said, looking into both twins cerulean eyes.

Fred and George both looked at each other again, and asked, "What happened?" Harry had no choice but to tell them. They were the only ones that knew about the unknown ghost, and he had to tell _someone_.

"He talked to me...I mean, I think it was yesterday night. I met him in the hall, and he told me that his name was Kato Slytherin. He then told me that I had to 'help him'," Harry quoted. "unfortunately, I'm not sure _who_ it is I have to _help_. But I-" Harry debated whether he should tell them.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who it is." He finished, his eyes glazing over.

Fred and George looked at each other again. "Who?" They asked, waiting in anticipation. They were literally holding their breath.

"I-" he paused, "I can't tell." He finished, closing his eyes in defeat. Both Fred and George started breathing again. "Why not, Harry?"

"Because I can't!" He exploded, his eyes snapping open. He saw the twins shrink back. "I- I have to borrow something, you guys. Can you lend that horn to me...Just once? Please? I need it." He asked.

Fred sighed, and picked the small horn from out of his pocket. "Here, Harry. Be careful with it. That's the only way we can get to 'the room'." He said, leaning back in the crimson colored chair. Harry looked at the gold horn, about 4 inches wide, 5 inches long. "Thank's...Both of you." He nodded to each. "Um, how do you use this thing?" He asked, fingering the object over to get the feel of it.

"You just blow and the mirror will show up on the nearest wall." Fred substituted, waving at the wall that Harry was leaning against. Harry immediately stood up off of the wall and took in a small breath. As he blew the horn, a low 'rum' erupted, and a mirror about six feet high erupted from the wall. Harry turned around and grinned at the twins, waved, and stepped through the mirror.

Draco Malfoy leafed through his mythology book, quite bored because he had read and memorized every story, knowing what had happened even in the earliest of creation. It was like his new bible.

He had been like this every night: reading his books and staying up way past midnight. He hardly slept, and he was getting severely depressed from the thoughts of his summer.

'And what I have to return to after this year...' Draco thought, frightened. He didn't want to go back. Because if he went back, it meant ...

More killing. More screaming. More nightmares, more tears.

"Gods help me..." Draco muttered, his eyes watering up in fear. He curled up on his bed, hugging his skinny knees to his chest.

A thought then popped into his head. It was a common thought, but he looked at it from a different perspective this time.

'Avada Kadavra...Avada Kadavra...' He repeated to himself, thinking of the words. Really, truly thinking about them. How could they be used?

'Can I use it on...on myself?" He asked in slight horror. He wanted to do it. So badly did he want to. Then Draco came to another thought and asked himself, "Why shouldn't I do it? If my fate is to live with these nightmares for the rest of my life, I know for sure I'll just die...from something. Azkaban, or-" Draco gulped, "Or worse...Father." He sighed, and suppressed a sob that was starting to escape from his lips.

His decision was final. He would get drunk, cast the killing curse on himself without the pain, and die. 'Just fuckin' die.' Draco cursed.

As Harry stumbled into the rather dusty and old room, the humid feeling was automatically present. Harry knew exactly what that meant.

"Kato? Kato, I need to talk to you! Please...where are you?" He pleaded, spinning to look all around himself. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a white shimmer. He sighed in relief as he saw the dead eyes and frown present.

"I have to talk to you. I think I know who I have to help, but-" Harry paused, and looked to the floor. "I don't know if I can do it." It was the first time Harry felt himself losing his confidence.

Kato smiled for the first time and said, "You can do it, Harry. You're the _only_ one who can do it. I've seen generations, and things similar to this has happened. Here, I guess I can help you." Kato floated over to a plush, dirty green chair in the middle of the room. "Under the cushion. Please, touch it."

Harry was confused. Touch the cushion?

He lifted the cushion, and saw what the illuminated boy was talking about. Under the cushion was a half sun-shaped emerald, half moon-shaped ruby pendant. It had a pure silver chain, and gold surrounded the edges of the jewels. He gasped, and automatically picked it up, forgetting what would be coming.

Harry felt paralyzed. His vision clouded.

_Kato walked through the Forbidden Forest. The dark surrounded everything, and the trees swayed eerily with the wind. Kato was extremely confident in his destination and after a few more minutes, he arrived in a __glade where the sun shone through. A waterfall fell musically over the colored rocks._

Kato sat on one of the stones, on which another person sat. A girl with long, strawberry-blonde hair sat and caressed Kato's hand when he arrived. They looked into each others shining, tearful eyes and kissed passionatly, Kato's hand wiping the girl's tears away.

"_I have to go, Kato ... I'm so sorry. I don't want to get you in any more trouble than you're in."_

_Kato shook his head wildly. "No ... No! You can't go! Don't leave me!" He sobbed into his lap._

Harry breathed, tears starting to cascade down his face. He could feel Kato's longing and deathly sadness in the event. And somehow Harry knew it was his last kiss. It was Kato Slytherin's last share of love.

"Don't cry, Harry. It was a long time ago." Kato said softly, trying to sooth the reminder of his own sadness.

Harry shook his head, and murmured, "That isn't fair...It isn't fair!" He screamed. Kato looked to the ground in despair and sighed, his ghostly fingers running over Harry's shoulder. The coldness was back, and it somehow soothed Harry now.

The tears stopped flowing after a few minutes of slight mourning, and Harry stood up. "Kato, how's this supposed to help?" He was terribly confused. Terribly.

"Go there, Harry. Go to where I showed you." He smiled with tears in his eyes, and disappeared yet again. No echo, just ... gone.

'For now, at least.' Harry thought calmly to himself.

Chapter Notes: I actually did research the meaning of Wormwood, just so you know it isn't a bunch of hog-pooey. Please please please pleeeease review!!! I'll be getting the next chapter out in a day or sooner. So, as I said in my first chapter, keep seated!!!


	4. Keres, Spirit of Death

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
Thanks goes to:  
  
Feye Morgan - I'm also drawn to Angsty fics! So you aren't alone ^_^  
  
fani90 - Wow, there tiger. Hehe. Don't worry, Draky won't die.... that would make me cry for days if I killed him.  
  
AtieJen - Your welcome ^_^  
  
Happy - My story might contain a few spoilers, but nothing that anyone else probably couldn't predict. (After all, when I talked about Ron being Keeper, the Mirror of Erised had shown Ron's desire to be in Quidditch/Proffesional Quidditch Player. JKR gave quite a few clues to many things. The only thing that threw ME for a loop was the Character's death.)  
  
Ice Lupus - I don't accept anonymous reviews? Eeh, I'll have to change that. Thanks for telling me :) I also like the idea of Kato. (For some odd reason he reminds me a little bit of a mix between Ron's and Draco's attitude *shrugs*)  
  
**"Aphrodite forever stands by her man [Paris] and drives the Keres (Spirits of Death) away from him. Even now she has rescued him when he thought he would perish." -Iliad 4.11**  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Trees. All around, surrounding him from his fears and his night time terrors. Everything was peaceful. Serene. And Draco thought, if he could end him, he could end the torment of everyone else. He knew that all the years when he had taunted and accused Potter and his loyal friends that he had put them through Hell for far too long. The force and abuse his father put him through summer after fateful summer had been going on for far too long, and the innocent murders he had done had gone on for far too long, also.  
  
'Far too long...' He repeated to himself under his breath. This stuff had been going on too long.  
  
*HE* had been going on too long. And it was time to stop it all. Force the chaos that was ruining everyone's life into a dead halt.  
  
Draco was secluded in a part of the Forbidden Forest, a fire lit just a few feet away from him. If he was going to die, he was going to die in comfort.  
  
A tree substituted for a leaning chair, and Draco was atleast half thankful that the haunted feeling he recieved here comforted him in some different way. It was a different comfort. The kind when you know everything is going to be good in the end. Everything will work out and everything bad will end.  
  
Draco looked down at his hand that clenched the beer bottle. He had took this from the Manor where his father had stole dozens of packages of beer from a muggle store that the rest of the Death Eaters had raided.  
  
He smiled grimly. 'Atleast my father's slightly good for something.' He thought, wondering if this would truely be the last night he had to look up at the full moon rising over the darkened towering trees.  
  
The item in Draco's other hand was what made him smile even more darkly. His wand rested in  
  
his palm, sweat making it difficult to hold. His courage hadn't yet been saved up enough for him to perform the spell.  
  
Plus, Draco had to admit, right now, everything was as peaceful as it was going to get before his death, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it. His personal belongings lay beside him. His quills, and his Mythology books. His scroll and a locket that his mother had given him. He despised his mother's caring. But deep down- he loved her. He knew it. He couldn't just give up an item that she had made with spells from her heart. He fingered the locket, the jade jewels biting into his memory. The locket was in the shape of a star, and inside it was both of their pictures- moving, of course. If you had looked underneath the pictures, you would see a serpent on one side, and a dragon on the other. His mother was extremely good with symbolization.  
  
He looked across from him, away from the blazing fire, and saw a baby blue bird that was obviously dying from falling out of the tree above it.  
  
'Oh Goddess of the Keres, why put innocent things on this battlefield?' He asked himself looking up to the stars, but all of it was in vain. He knew he would get no answers. No wind whispering the mysteries of life in his ear.  
  
He looked at the tiny bird in slight pity. 'That bird should be me. Not it. It doesn't deserve this.' He thought, shaming himself.  
  
The flames dance was amazing and awe inspiring. It was like the Veelas' dance all over again. Like in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Except the fire, it was even more captivating. It held the victim in its heat, kept it in the furnace that it brewed at the beginning of its life.  
  
As Draco stared helplessly in the flame, it spoke to him. It sang to him, and kept him in the moment. The moment of peace. Serenity. Life. Love.  
  
'Love...' Draco then snorted. 'Ya, right. I'm 'bout to kill myself. How the fuck could I find love now?' He asked the fire in his head. The fire just crackled incessantly, not giving an answer that he desperatly wanted to know. If he waited just an hour more, would he find love? That's the question that haunted him the few minutes before his death. Could he, maybe, slimly just find a bit of love if he stayed on the earth, bound to its conceptional realities?  
  
'Probably not...' Something voiced in the back of his head. His pessimistic voice.  
  
With that, Draco shakingly pulled the wand up to his chest- his heart. And gulped a few times. He was nervous. A million thoughts ran through his head. What if it didn't work? What if he would miss something that he would have gotten if he was alive? What if no one cried over him, or mourned over him? That last thought scared him the most.  
  
Putting the wand down, he took quite a few more gulps of the ominous bitter tasting beer, and put the wand back up to his chest. His heart was racing, about to come out of his weak ribs.  
  
'Avada...' He mouthed, forcing the first word just to his lips. He hadn't even yet voiced it.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Harry Potter ran fervantly through the musky smelling Forest, hand gripping the invisibility cloak in expenctancy.  
  
'Silencio!' He announced, pointing the Holly wand at his clambering shoes. After the spell took affect, no noise was apparent. 'Good..' He said to himself. He was invisible AND silent. Perfect if anyone was *supposed* to be out here. And from what Kato had told him, there was surely to be someone.  
  
He saw the waterfall a few yards away, but no one was there. Harry Potter was thouroghly confused. Very confused, actually. Why would Kato lead him here if no one was to be here in the first place?  
  
Then, out of nowhere, something caught his bright eyes. A spark of red was seen far off to the left of the glade. Sprinting full speed to the now evident fire, he was again surprised at whom he saw.  
  
There, holding his shaking wand to his chest, was Draco Malfoy, mouthing Avada Kadavra, but not voicing it. Harry was frantic, and his heart was racing. "What do I do, Kato? How the hell should I know what to do?" He asked himself nervously. Worse than that, he didn't get any indication that Kato was there with him, or that he would be getting any answers from him soon.  
  
Harry scanned his head. Some charm, some spell to....  
  
Something from his memory came back to him, something he had read in one of Hermione's book.  
  
Pointing his wand carefully out of the cloak, he whispered, "Relashio!" Draco, confused as to why he had dropped his wand, reached for it. But before he could even get it into his sweaty hand yet again, Harry urgently whispered, "Accio wand!" And Draco's wand came right where his hand would have been. But it couldn't make it through the cloak, so it dropped right infront of him.  
  
Now Draco looked cautious. He knew someone was there, or his wand wouldn't have done that. Just dropped like that. His silver eyes scanned the open forest infront of him. Then, causiously, step by step, he walked to where his wand lay. And just like that, his wand had dissapeared. Litarally just- vanished. Draco jumped back in surprise, and gasped.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was smiling triumphantly at his attempt. He had covered the remaining of the wand with the bottom of his invisibility cloak, and he then bent down to pick it up. Draco was having a hard time trying to understand how his plan had been foiled in the matter of seconds.  
  
Draco's voice was hollow. "Who's there?" He asked in futile. After Harry had refused to answer, Draco got in a rage, and threw many of the leaves and sticks into the fire. "Who the *fuck's* there!?" He yelled, emphasizing his rage that someone had watched him as he tried to destroy his life. He knew that if the person had seen, then they must know that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is weak. Ultimataly weak. They would think he couldn't even handle the basics of real and daily life. And if it was a Slytherin, he would be doomed, for they were surely to tell his father about it out of fear.  
  
Harry stood their stunned, as if an untamed Dragon was trying to push him down, and pin him to the ground, and rip him to shreds. And if Harry wasn't mistaken, that's what Draco would be like if he revealed himself.  
  
Draco's face fell, and he hung his head in defeat. Harry watched in horror as Draco put his arm a foot above the fire- getting closer, inch by inch. Slowly.  
  
And Harry knew if he didn't reveal himself, Draco WOULD have the will to burn his arm to a crisp. Harry imagined it- the charred black skin, the holes that would be left in his arm that he knew would resemble those that are in his soul- at that, Harry made his decision.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled out, trying to disguise his voice to bide him some time. Draco's arm halted in the air, and his eyes were wide with fright. He was waiting, and it was so obvious that Draco was anticipating the arrival of the unknown saviour.  
  
Harry, carefully at first, removed the cloak, uncovering his disheveled black hair, and his blaring green eyes that reflected the flames his orbs were looking towards. He licked his lips in nervousness, and Draco's eyes grew even wider than necessary. And after a moment of unconventional and uncomfortable silence, Draco sat down, holding his head.  
  
"Damnit, Potter...why are you always *everywhere*?! You're there when I try to win things, you're there when I'm at the Manor and my father talks about you non stop...You're there when I'm eating, and when I'm sleeping. You're there in classes and in the books. Why, Potter...why do you have to be there at my death?!" He growled, his headache growing worse.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, his mouth slightly open. He was speechless. What was there to say? Nothing, really when it came right down to it. Draco was just as responsible for his feeling of emptiness as Harry was.  
  
Draco glared into the fire, watching the magnificant dance commence. Cinders were flying from it, making it seem as if there were angry faeries all about them. Then, as if startled by something, Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Why, Potter- why do you have to ruin everything I do?" His voice calm, confused, angered, and a whole number of different emotions that flitted through his now opaque eyes.  
  
Harry went through his responses in his head, and landed on a story he had heard once. He had a dream long ago one night, when he was with his mother- it was a moment not to be. But nevertheless, it was a dream. And he voiced the whispered story she had said to him that night- the last words of his dream.  
  
"For centuries, the Dragon fueled the sun. But after they gave what they had, they ran out of fire to offer. The sun, seeng this, begged the gods to grant the Dragon's an unlimited amount of the sustaining energy. By the time sun got back, there was only one Dragon left. Sun cried, for he knew he would also die if Dragon died. The gods granted the dying Dragon the gift, and its energy returned." Harry replied, tears starting to relish the space of his eyes. He hadn't remembered that dream in the longest time. And now, it had somehow hit him like an arrow's target.  
  
Draco's face was slowly starting to flush in anger. "What the hell is that supposed to *mean*, Potter?!" He asked, yelling. Draco ran his shaking hands through his hair. He was confused, and he didn't know what the parable meant.  
  
Harry frowned, and said softly, "It means that if you weren't there, I would probably be gone. Maybe of my own insanity, but nevertheless, gone. You are the one that has kept me alive. Suprisingly, you and Voldemort are the first two people that keep me here. Without you, my passion would be gone, and I-" He stopped here, his eyes glazing over. "I would probably have never survived the confrontations with Voldemort in the first place. You were like a trial, something I had to get through to test and strengthen what I would have to use against the bloody bastard." Harry finished, licking his chapped lips out of habit.  
  
Draco looked to the ground, and his temper flared. His voice was deathly calm, and it scared Harry, he had to admit. It scared him gravely. "So I'm a bloody trial to you, Potter...is that how you see me?"  
  
Harry took great care in voicing what he was about to say next. He couldn't just repeat what he had said, OR confirm what Draco had asked. "You are a trial, but you are more complex than that. No one knows you, Malfoy. No one. I've been trying my whole life to figure you out. Why the fuck you act like such a git, and why you tease me and my friends constantly. I don't get it." At this, Harry stopped. "I don't get it at all."  
  
Harry turned around at this point, Draco's wand in hand. "By the way...I'm sorry about what happened to your friend." Harry started walking away, but Draco wouldn't let the conversation go. Especially at what Harry had just said.  
  
"Potter...what friend?" Draco asked cautiously, knowing fully well that Harry might have had an idea. And that scared Draco. He didn't like people knowing things about him. It gave them things to blackmail him or ridicule him about.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled. "Nevermind." He said, and walked away from the still-lit fire that Draco had made. As Harry was walking back to the glade, something flew by him. A breeze, but- it was more than that. And he stopped, wondering for the worst, when suddenly, Kato sat on the smooth rock that he had kissed his only Love.  
  
Kato turned to him, frowning, and asked softly, "You know this isn't over, Harry, don't you?" Kato waited patiently for the answer.  
  
Harry knew what to say right away. "I know it isn't. I know." He repeated, a calm in his voice much like Kato's own. Without Kato's consent, he knew it wasn't over.  
  
Because what 'it' had been before, Kato's quest for redemption, it was now Harry's. Seeing an enemy try and kill themselves before you could even have a chance to do it yourself had a bigger affect on a person than innocent others thought.  
  
And Harry knew that it wouldn't be easy to thoroughly save the Dragon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter notes: Yep, I made the little story. Personally I really didn't like this chapter as much. I thought it could have been better *and* longer, but *shrugs* Oh well. Can't make what you don't have, eh? I'll have the next chapter out soon, ok? I promise :D 


	5. Doondakug, Doondakug

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
((Chapter Edited))  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Thanks goes to:  
  
Feye Morgan - I take your review as an extremely big compliment! Thank you! I beamed so much when I read your review ^_^.  
  
Destruxion - Don't worry, Harry'll tell someone about his 'gift' soon. *smiles* About how he's going to help the Dragon (Hopefully you all aren't as dense as to NOT know who the Dragon is...) You'll just have to wait and see =D  
  
Honor - Yep, this is the post you were waiting for *beams*. I also feel slightly sorry for Kato. *Sniffles* He shouldn't have gotten killed like that when he loved someone.  
  
**You're too important for anyone  
  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone - 'Where Will You Go?' By Evanescence ___________________________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the birds twittering outside of the tower windows. The sun shown through the plated glass, into his dreams and memories. Then, voice after voice called Harry...  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up! Come on!...Harry!?" Ron called through the curtain surrounding his bed. Everything was hazy when Harry sat up. Reaching for his trademark glasses, he found that they were gone.  
  
"Ron...Ron, where are my glasses? I swear I put them here last night!" He mumbled loudly to himself. Something then stuck its hand through the red curtains, and they were Harry's glasses, coming through like a gift from heaven. "Thanks, Ron." Harry mumbled, as he put them on. Everything in the dorm then came into view as Ron pulled the curtains away.  
  
"There you go! Rise and shine, Hunny bun!" Ron cheerily yelled, making Neville snore even louder and making Harry glare evilly at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry... Please don't be mad at me and Hermione. We really like each other. We promise to be there for you. Always." He said, putting his right hand on his heart.  
  
Truthfully, Harry *was* mad. Angry, really. He didn't see why they hadn't told him, out of everyone, that they were an item. Mainly the only reason why he was really angry was- he was jealous. He tried not to be, but he was. It was like everyone had someone. Everyone had someone to truly hold and listen and talk to. Harry-  
  
He had no one. And he despised that even now, his best friends had that. He didn't. The people that were truly his, weren't his anymore. They were each other's.  
  
Harry unintentionally stared at Ron, his glare lessening, but still obviously there.  
  
Ron, being who he was, threw Harry clean robes, and told him to get dressed. Harry grumpily headed for the Gryffindor showers, washed himself, and pulled them on.  
  
When he exited, he got his books from out of his trunk. He then saw a slender piece of wood, but disregarded it since he already had his own wand beside him. He picked up both the books and his wand, and walked out of the dorms and the Commons both.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The aroma of fresh food wafted through the atmosphere of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy found it very apetizing, but Pansy Parkinson hanging over him at the same time kept lowering the ability to consume the food.  
  
~'I should hex her...'~ He thought to himself, giving her a death glare. She still didn't get the point, and he thrust her away, reaching for his wand. But it wasn't there.  
  
~'Shit!'~ He cursed, remembering the night before. In his state of drunkness, he had forgotten that Potter still had his wand. He remembered how he had woken up this morning- killer migraine. ~'I can't live without my wand.'~ He thought in helplessness. He looked around cautiously at Zibini, who was on his left, and the Pansy girl still on his right. He scowled at his situation. He couldn't just go up to Potter in the middle of breakfast and demand his wand.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed breakfast right after Draco had thought that, and he knew that he now had the perfect opportunity to attain his wand back. Stealthily and cautiously getting up, Draco made his way out of the doors before the Weasel, mudblood, and golden-boy could exit.  
  
Right when they exited the enchanted hall, they met up with Malfoy, bringer of Hell, in their opinion.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?!" Ron asked, his lips turning up into a scowl. Daco ignored this show of contempt, and turned to Harry.  
  
"Potter- a word?" He asked frowning, his voice staying on one level. Harry looked at his friends cautiously. They were worried, it was apparent on their faces. Harry walked toward Draco, a cautious look on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked, trying to sound as mean as he could. But for some reason, he couldn't hold the passion to hate him anymore.  
  
"My wand- where is it? I *do* need it for classes, you know." He requested pompously. Harry looked at him with a look that said 'Is this all?'.  
  
Draco stared at Harry and snapped. "Well?! Where is it?" His eyes wide in expectancy. Harry snapped out of his reverie, and muttered a few 'ohs', but after searching his robe pockets, he noticed the wand wasn't there.  
  
"Uum...I'll give it to you in Care of Magical Creatures. I don't have it with me right now." He said, looking into Draco's gray-slated eyes.  
  
Draco was seen rolling his eyes and smirking. "Oh, so its now being blamed on the 'Harry Potters special forgetting abilities'? How charming." He chortled sarcastically.  
  
Harry glared at Draco, and hit him upside the head, messing his hair up. Draco hadn't expected this, and his mouth was open like a fish striving for oxygen.  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Cat got your tounge?" You could hear Ron in the distance, snickering along with Hermione.  
  
His expression then turned into a scowl, and he muttered, "Care of Magical Creatures. My wand better be with you by then." He spat, stalking huffily to the dungeons.  
  
Ron slapped Harry on the back congratulating him. "That's the spirit, Harry! Hit him upside the head!" Ron then burst out laughing yet again, walking with Harry to Gryffindor tower.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Harry arrived in Care of Magical Creatures right on time. Hagrid could be seen hoisting boxes of creatures unto the grass. There were about 28 boxes in all, about 2 feet high each. The whole class wondered what could be in so many boxes.  
  
They all watched in awe as Hagrid pried open box by box, and out of every one jumped a creature with big pink bumpy, hairless heads, small pink bodies with purple hair on the belly. Each one had gleaming, sharp teeth which made most of the students look at the creatures in apprehension.  
  
"Welcom' students. Todey, we'll be studien' ay new creature called Doondakugs. But bey car'ful. These Creatures ca' read yer everay thought, an' they will be very happy abou' chattin' up eh storm abou' them. Now, two students eh creature. There weren't ehnough for everay student to 'ave one, so you'll hafta manage." Hagrid finished, turning to the many students in his class.  
  
Many students were whispering about the odd looking creatures, and decided to go to the creatures in two's. Ron and Hermione went together, seeing as how Harry was talking with Malfoy at the back of the crowd.  
  
"Here, Malfoy. There's your bloody wand back." Harry growled, giving the ungrateful person their item.  
  
"Why, thank you, Potter! I always knew Gryffindor's to be too honourable for their own good, anyways." He replied, ruffling Harry's feathers.  
  
"I gave you your stupid wand back, don't make me regret it and take it from you because of your attitude!" Harry yelled, making some students turn around and look at them. Draco then looked toward the creatures, and saw that one of them was left. It looked kind of bored and sad with no one to talk to.  
  
"Potter, we have a problem." Draco said, still staring into the creatures pupiless eyes.  
  
"What prob-" Harry started scathingly, but stopped when he saw what Draco was looking at. "Shit..." Harry muttered, noticing that they would have to share a creature. They had heard what Hagrid had said, and they didn't want each others thoughts read out loud by a Gremlin-looking-thing. Draco sighed, and headed for the creature, Harry right behind him.  
  
"Hello, dare, you two!" It said cheerfully. It sounded like a girl, and it waved to the rival wizards. She then smiled, and showed its gleaming, malicious teeth.  
  
The Doondakug snickered a little, seeing Draco's face. It could also read his thoughts, and it replied, "No, no. Don't worry, you two. I won't eat you. I'm eh vegetarian!" It beamed, and ruffled the fur on its belly.  
  
Harry and Draco were relieved, to say the least. They didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing and be blamed because they were with each other. Harry then started to make up conversation, since there really wasn't anything to do.  
  
"Um- where do you come from?" He asked, his green eyes still staring at the pearly-white teeth. The creature chuckled.  
  
"I com' from across the world, somewhere en....uhm...Af-ree-cah, I tink." She said, nodding in thought. It then continued. "I remembah the Dragons dare. Dey stay hidden from humen eyes, but Lemana saw it!" She exclaimed, using her name in third person.  
  
The comment on Dragons made Harry and Draco both remember the night before, and Harry's story. They both tried in vain to push the thought of their heads, but before they could clear their minds, the Doondakug smiled eerily, and asked, "So- You aren't enemies wit Malfoy here, eh?" It asked in its odd accent, turning to Harry. Harry's eyes widened. "Uu- uh....Uhm...Well-" He stuttered. Lemana then interrupted, and exclaimed, "You aren't! Ha! Amazing! You two haf some bad blood between you bofe, don' you?" It asked, then turning to Draco, who had been surprised at what Harry had been thinking.  
  
Draco stuttered out an understood 'yes', and glanced at Harry who looked as nervous as he felt.  
  
The Doondakug hummed in thought, and asked Harry, "So, Kato Slytherin es still around Hogwarts? I daught he had died!" She then chuckled good naturally, and Draco looked even more bewildered. He hadn't understood a thing that the creature was talking about, yet Harry understood every word. He glanced at Draco, noticing that he probably wouldn't be able to hide his response from his rival. "Uhh.....ya, he's still here. He *did* die. But he's still here."  
  
"As a ghost..." The Doondakug confirmed, saying Harry's finishing thought aloud. Draco's eyes widened in relization. 'Harry saw Salazar Slytherin's son? I didn't even know he *had* a son!' He screamed loudly in his head.  
  
The doondakug turned to Draco, and snickered, "You neva knew the famous Salazar Slytherin had a son? Why, of course he ded, you twit!" She beamed, and asked Harry, "So. Why exactly *ded* your aunt and uncle lock you en that cupboard for most of your life?" It smiled good-naturally, but Harry looked upset. Extremely upset. He covered his ears and closed his eyes, and growled, "Stay out of my head! Stay out! Stay *out*!" Draco looked surprised and concerned, but tried to hide it. He never knew about the famous wizard's childhood, and he didn't know if he wanted to, now.  
  
Lemana frowned, noticing she had conjured up hurtful memories, but she wouldn't back down. "Oooh...bad memory, eh? Dey are mean people, dey are. Dey are similah to Mistah Malfoy's fada here." She said heavily accented. Draco now looked upset, and he snapped at the creature. "You stay out of my life, you wretched thing!" The Doondabug looked hurt, and looked toward the ground. "I am *so* sorry, Mr. Potter- Mr. Malfoy. I did nat notice how mach you value your privacy."  
  
Draco sighed, and said, "Just- stay out of our memories." Draco and Harry both looked violated, and they weren't at all comfortable with the things that could have been revealed.  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid's booming voice sounded to all of the students. Most of them, like Harry and Draco, looked violated, and they sauntered over to where Hagrid was standing, eager to get away from the thought-reading creatures.  
  
"Eeh- sorry for that. Nevah thought them creatures could get so- eeh... private." Hagrid then cleared his throat. "I want you all to write an essay on what you learned about the Doondakug, what they look like, an' what you think abou' them. Well, class dismissed." He said, turning to crate the protesting creatures back up.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Draco was sitting on his green satin sheeted bed, looking through some new mythology books from Flourish and Blotts. He had two empty beer bottles beside him, and a third one he opened, taking a gulp from it.  
  
Lucius watched the forecasting fire, his blood boiling over. How dare his son read Muggle things! And, another thing at that, Drink!  
  
Lucius tapped his fingers on his crystal-topped coffee table, and huffed, scowling. His wife, Narcissa, walked in cautiously behind the chair, and messaged her husband's aching shoulders. "Don't worry about our son, Lucius. He's curious about Muggles. Most wizards *are* at this age. You remember when you were a child, do you not?" She asked, remembering their childhood days at Hogwarts. The sneaking around, the make-out sessions-  
  
At that, Narcissa sighed, and shook her head. She wouldn't think about those times long passed.  
  
"Yes, I remember well, Narcissa. But this- this is our *SON*!" He snapped, looking up at his wife. She kissed him tenderly, and asked, "Won't you ever loosen up on him, Lucius? He's growing up. He's changing. Leave it at that." She then suggested. He sighed, and clicked the forecaster off. Way before Draco even attended the school, Lucius had cast a hex on the bed, willing him to see everything his son did. Most of the time, Lucius allowed his son his privacy, but every once in a while, when he got messages that his son was acting odd, he'd turn it on to see if he could get a clue to what his son was up to.  
  
Zibini's father had told him, and he wasn't going to doubt the word of the just-as-powerful wizarding family. He wasn't even *ready* to doubt it. They had been allies for as long as Lucius thought the Malfoy history went back, and he wasn't going to put that in danger.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Kato glided through his death room, immensly in thought. He had a huge feeling that Draco Malfoy was going to be in grave danger soon, but he couldn't say that to Harry. He would probably doubt him. But he knew a way that he could convince him-  
  
Kato pulled a wooden board out of the floor, and looked at the small ebony chest for a few wondering seconds, and pulled the floating box out. He willed it open, and it popped off at his request. He looked inside, and pulled the two beautiful rings out.  
  
One of them had an emerald shaped as a circle in the middle, with ruby dots all around it. The other had a ruby shaped as a circle in the middle, with emerald dots all around it. They were identical, yet the colors were totally different. Kato pulled both rings to his chest, and muttered a few words in a different language. It sounded like Latin.  
  
After he opened his eyes back up, both rings were surrounded in a pure white, blinding light. Kato shielded his eyes for a few seconds, and looked around in suspicioun. He left the light-surrounded rings floating in the room, as he exited through the mirror.  
  
He then went off to the Gryffindor tower, and through to Harry's bed. His head floated through Harry's trunk and Kato saw an asortment of different items, but decided to steal a simple wooden quill. He looked around, making sure no one was there to see him, and he hovered to the Slytherin dungeons, where he stole one of the green quills that was laying idly on Draco's lonely bed. He looked out of the curtain as Harry and Draco's quills both floated closely behind him. Kato hoped to god that they wouldn't suspect the criminal act.  
  
Floating back to the purple hidden room, his ghostly heart beating, he went back to the floating rings in the middle of the room, and mumbled some more Latin phrases. As he did so, he closed his hazel eyes in concentration, the quills both binding to one of the rings. The green quill disappeared into the ruby ring, and the normal quill into the emerald one. Kato's spirit collapsed in exhaustion, and sleep overtook his shaking, spiritual body.  
  
The rings dropped slowly to the dirty carpet. After they did, the emerald ring sped straight through the mirror, and after reaching the dungeons, landed softly on Draco's bed. The ruby ring followed after the emerald one, yet heading through to a different direction.  
  
Toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes: I know this chapter didn't do anything totally exciting, but the next chapter should be slightly more interesting =) There was a huge reason I put this chapter in here (To develop the plot, dur...lol) So, I just hope I didn't dissapoint you all. I'll get the next chappie out soon, not to worry =D.  
  
Please Review. I don't wanna make a huge mistake in the story and not even notice I did it. If you don't get why Kato stole Draco and Harry's quill, you will in the next few chapters. 


	6. Attack of the Keres

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my Thanks goes to::::  
  
Feye Morgan - Ya, it was kinda hard to get Hagrid's accent down -_- But thank you so much for staying with my story =) I greatly appreciate it. I really, truly do.  
  
Creamy Mimi - I'm so glad you like my story! *Blushes* Also, thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it ^_^  
  
**"And all of these were [Keres] were making a grisly fight over one man, glaring horribly at each other with eyes full of anger, and making an equal fight of it with claws and bold hands." -Shield of Heracles 261**  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter sat in the darkness of the lion-symboled Common Room, the glow of the fire casting off of his haunted features. He was tired of it. Of everything. It was all just so complicated. He thought that when he came back to Hogwarts, he would face Voldemort off again. It would all be so simple- he would escape, as usual, with the help of the wise wizard, Dumbledore, and he would go back to the Dursley's where he would be again cooped up in his room, eating stale toasted bread and sweet, yet bitter tasting water-  
  
But no. It just had to be different *this* time. He now had a persons' life in his unstable hands, and he didn't know if he could really handle it. He was half angry at Kato for putting him up to the deathly task, but then he was also peevish at himself for being so naive as to jump into a problem not even of his own, head first.  
  
His breath was labored, and the darkness consumed his surroundings even more.  
  
It was odd- When Harry had woken up about three hours before dawn, he had noticed a magnificently beautiful ring sitting on the bright red comforter. Ruby was its main color, shaped like the sun, with emerald points surrounding it, like green grass below. Harry hadn't known how it had gotten there- maybe Ron gave it to him as a gift to appologize?  
  
~'No...Ron couldn't afford this.'~ Harry thought with doubt. He then utterly regreted it afterwards. Ron was his friend! His best friend! He couldn't doubt him, whether it was from him, or not.  
  
Harry took a couple of seconds to breath and calm himself, before letting himself drift back to his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was one of them. Harry had a ton of questions; What truly makes him so- mean? Why did he have those bruises on his neck? How did he *really* act toward his friend that got murdered? Most of all, was the summer so bad for him to have made Draco actually want to perform suicide?  
  
It was unthinkable- and Harry had a hard time understanding it; but he knew he had seen it with his own eyes. It was terrorizing, but he had saw it, nevertheless. Every stuttered, dark word...  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
~~*Black wings.....fangs....screaches....everywhere. They were everywhere! Surrounding him.....stalking him.  
  
Enclosing around his doomed body, red eyes blaring into his soul....  
  
biting-  
  
clawing- Closer, they were getting so much more closer to consume him-  
  
reaching for his swelled, swift heart-*~~  
  
Draco shot straight up in his sweat covered bed, his breaths terribly labored and wheezing. Tears were seen sliding slowly down his cheeks in horror, and he held his aching head in his trembling hands. It was all too much- they kept coming after him. The past few nights, they had been after him. The creatures that kept haunting his dreams kept appearing, time after antagonizing time-  
  
Draco reached up towards his mother's locket. It was still there, and he sighed in relief. After Draco had rocked himself to a calmed state, he saw the ring. Emerald encircled in a body of small, dainty rubies. It was beautiful, so beautiful. There was something about it that was so much more different than objects his father had bought for him.  
  
It slid fluently onto his clammy finger, and he felt a strange power come through him. Like an ache- a pull in the depths of his unconcience mind. It wasn't strong, but it was strong enough to notice its everlasting presence.  
  
Draco dragged himself weakly out of his curtains, feeling the frigid chill cut into his feet through to his feeble knees. He shivered slightly and crept to the awaiting Slytherin showers.  
  
The heat from the shower soothed his fears as well as his muscle pains, and when he stepped out, he was once again surprised at the cold that drifted through the air like a knife. He pulled on some faded baggy gray jeans, and a white muscle shirt that fit his form. His father hadn't known about his muggle clothes, and he wasn't about to alert him to his change, either.  
  
He pulled his Slytherin robes on, and sighed tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He gathered his things for Double Potions, and carried everything into the Common Room. The low room was just as chilly as the dorms, and Draco decided to change that. He hated being so cold- it reminded him of killing...and Death.  
  
"Incendio." He mutteres half-heartedly, pointing his wand at the fireplace. A large fire erupted, and the heat slowly, but surely, drifted through the cold commons. He laid back, relaxing into the plush contents of his, and only his, chair.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Potions had went pretty quick for everyone. Surprisingly, Snape had mysteriously not tooken any points from the Gryffindors (which was later a huge subject to talk upon), and the Slytherin's were intensely bored since their Head of House wasn't performing any entertainment. Though every time someone tried to fall asleep, Snape would use an assortment of basic spells to wake them up. 'Wingardium Leviosa', which dropped a book on Harry's head, 'Sonorus', which was used to yell in Crabbe and Goyle's ears, and amazingly he had used 'Rictusempra' on Draco, making him giggle his head off. This, in turn, only made things worse, as everyone in the class had burst out laughing at the almighty-Malfoy's girlish laugh.  
  
After class was dismissed, most headed to Divination. The only reason many students hadn't dropped the subject was it was extremely easy to take- Hermione took it because that would be one more class that would 'benefit her in the future', as much as she hated it.  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the incense filled room, they sat down noticing most of the Slytherin's wanting to fall asleep. Trelawney mysteriously appeared in the room, her mystical eyes grazing over the unsuspecting students. "Welcome...My students. Today, we will try to get in touch with the old spirits of this school. You will watch me, and then- do it yourself." She smiled slyly, and walked toward her chair, the Patil twins eyes glued to the mysterious witch.  
  
"Closer. Come close, all of you. And listen." She said smiling, signaling for both houses to surround her. They did just so, the Slytherins keeping as far separated from the Gryffindor's as they could get.  
  
Trelawney hummed for a few minutes, making her students very confused. The twins, however, closed their eyes along with her.  
  
"Aha!" She exclaimed, making most of the teens jump. "I see-" She hesitated, but continued. "I see one of the founders- brunette...no, *wait*! Blonde..blonde hair. Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'No way-' He thought to himself. 'Please Kato, don't get in contact with her. Please don't get in contact with her.' He begged, his eyes showing every bit of how nervous he was.  
  
"Aaah....it's..." She waited, her brows scrunched in concentration. Lavendar and Parvarti held their breath in tense waiting. "It's- his son!" She exclaimed, making most of the student's gasp in wonder. Harry, however, groaned, causing a few students to look at him in offense.  
  
Glancing apologetically at them, he waited for the necromancer's words calmly, yet just as nervous as before.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was watching in attention more apt than both twins together. He had heard the Doondakug's comment on Kato Slytherin, and he wanted to know so much more.  
  
Trelawney then hummed mysteriously, and gasped. "Ah! I see a- a mirror! It's a mirror! It's really important, he says. Wait- he's saying more." She waited, and the room was oppressively quiet. Not one student was heard breathing- not one heart beating.  
  
"He's showing me two rings." At this, she looked extremely confused as the vision took its own course, showing more and more gaps that she didn't understand.  
  
"The rings- one more emerald...one more ruby. They are somehow- somehow *binded* he's saying." Trelawney then looked over-excited about something, and she hummed even more.  
  
"I see two students. Two of them somewhere in this room...." At this, her eyes snapped open in horror, making all of the students jump out of their seats. "He tells me not to reveal the students. But I had another vision, not relating to the spirit-" She stopped and looked straight into Draco's eyes. People slowly turned to where the Professor's eyes rested, and they all held their breath for her revelation.  
  
"Asclepios is after you! The Keres drive and peck away at you slowly....ever so...slowly," Her eyes were glazing over, and it was like her voice wasn't even hers. She then continued, "Chiron summons you." She stated, her eyes widening. Most people were on the brink of madness. They had never heard their Diviniation teacher talk this wierdly before.  
  
The teacher turned to Harry, and the students shifted their gaze. "Chiron asks you to come, also. Trees are all around. Go there! He's demanding it!" She yelled in madness, making the students even more confused. Lavendar was starting to water up. She was immensly worried about her teacher, and she didn't know what was going on in the woman's head.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. They knew at that moment that Harry hadn't been telling them anything for the past week, and they whispered to each other, promising themselves to find out the mystery.  
  
"Apollo....he whisperes something about 'The Prophecies!'" She screamed hysterically. Her eyes looked dead, and suddenly, infront of all of the shocked students piercing gaze-  
  
She collapsed in her chair. They class was deadly quiet, but soon after, went into horrendous chaos.  
  
They whispered harshly about what the professor had just revealed, and Draco and Harry kept glancing at each other- they both knew they were somehow involved in this. After all, they *did* both recieve a ring that morning, and they both noticed the opposite-jeweled rings on each other's fingers.  
  
Lavendar and Parvarti went down the ladder, and toward the Hospital Wing, while many of the students tried to revive their fallen Professor from her faint using hankerchiefs, fans, and wind-blowing charms that some of them had learned from their parents.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do, so he tried his best to relax and force his eyes to close form the madness around him.  
  
"What's going on, Harry? You haven't told us anything! Please- I don't want you getting hurt." Hermione said, heartfelt. Ron nodded along with her statement, and gulped a few times as feelings of guilt washed over him.  
  
Harry licked his lips, and closed his exhausted eyes. "Look- I'm sorry you guys. I'll tell you what happened, ok." Harry looked around, making sure no one was listening, and continued. "The day before I- uhh- found out you both were going out, Fred and George tested one of their new products on me. I found out that it contained Wormwood in it, which causes Psychic abilities, calls spirits, protection, and love. When I had fainted from the candy, they took me to a hidden room that was sealed off by the Founder's themselves. The candy was *supposed* to turn me into a girl-" At this, Ron snickered, but Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"But I didn't. They had made it wrong. They left me there, and I had a vision of Kato- who's Salazar Slytherin's son- being murdered. *By his father*." He announced heavily. "Well, the way you get to the mirror is you have a horn that summons the mirror. You go through it, and you get there. Somehow, Malfoy got involved in all of this, because Kato told me I had to save him-" At this, Ron interrupted.  
  
"And you believed him?! You bloody fool! The ghost is a Slytherin, Harry! Salazars' son!" Harry then glared at Ron, making him shut up.  
  
"Ron, you don't understand! He loved someone! He loved a Muggle! He wasn't at all Slytherin at heart. He wasn't and *isn't* like his father, Ron." He stressed, trying ot get the point into his friends thick skull. Harry sighed, as a look of relization then struck on the red-haired teens face.  
  
"Well, now *I'm* confused, and don't know what's going on. So I'm not going to say anything else. But if I find something out..." Harry hesitated. "I- I'll try to tell you, ok?" He asked in respect, getting a nod from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in worry, and sighed. "Just- be careful. Remember what Malfoy's done to us. Just- remember, ok?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Harry nodded in understanding, and broke with his friends as Professor McGonagall walked into the room, dismissing the flustered students. They walked out immensely grateful, as the strict woman hovered Trelawney out of the smoky room and to the Hospital Wing.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The library had more attendants than usual after Trelawney's revelation. They were all eager to learn about the things she had talked about- Keres, Apollo, and Asclepios in particular.  
  
Draco was there for a *very* good reason, though. He was directly involved with the mythical beasts and gods. In which way, he wasn't sure at all.  
  
He pulled out a tattered red hard-backed book, and flipped it open silently. A breeze blew as he opened the book, and he knew that Madame Pince had probably added a charm to it to add extra...'spice'.  
  
** "The Keres are warrior deimons of the Battlefield, resembling death by battle, accidents, or murder. They work with the Fates [Moirai] whom measure the day a man is born to the day he will die. The deimons mostly crave blood and feast upon it after shredding the souls of the Mortally wounded free, but sending them to Hades.  
  
The Keres in, and of themselves can't rule over men- they are controlled by Zeus and other gods that are able to control whether it can stop or go on. The Keres look like fanged and taloned women dressed in bloody garments.  
  
It is said that Witches are able to summon the Keres to do their bidding. They have to be begged also, however. Only then will they come and strike down their enemies-"**  
  
Draco slammed the book shut, causing another gust of wind. Students startingly looked toward him, their eyes glaring. He sighed, and put the book away. He took out another book, a pitch-black book that had gold lettering on it. It reminded him of one of his class text books.  
  
Draco flipped through to the Index, and hurriedly looked up 'Asclepios'. He then found the article on page 623, and sat down to read.  
  
**"Asclepios:: God of Medicine and Healing  
  
Parents:: Apollo [God of Divination and Prophecy] / Koronis  
  
History:: As a mortal, the god Asclepios learned healing from a Centaur named Chiron. Asclepios learns the ability of healing so well, that he starts raising people from the dead [which is against the law of the Gods- for a mortal to be able to have that power]. Zues strikes him down with a thunderbolt, killing him. Apollo gets angry at Zeus for killing his son, and he destroys the Kyklopes, whom made the thunderbolt that Zeus had struck down his son with. Later, Asclepios is raised from the dead by the Moirai (Fates) from Hades, and is apotheosized as a god. His appearance is said to look like a bearded man with a serpent intwined staff."**  
  
Draco closes that book softly, not wanting any more attention, and continued to search the Library for a 'Prophecy' that Apollo could have made relating in any way to him. He couldn't find *anything*, so he headed out of the Library and towards the Dungeons.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Harry was fuming by the time he got to the Gryffindor Common Room. He slammed his dorm room open, and took the small horn from out of his trunk.  
  
'Hum', it sounded lightly, summoning the Mirror that lead to the ghosts room.  
  
Harry walked through, hearing the now-familiar 'whoosh' sound, and sat on the hard, green couch. ~'Where the hell *are* you, Kato?!'~ He growled in his head, his lips scowling.  
  
It was a few minutes before Kato appeared slowly in the room, a body part appearing one by one. Kato bit his lip, and looked to the ground. Harry stood up in anger.  
  
"What the fuck was that about, Kato?! Huh!? You just probably got the press on me, now! If they believe Trelawney, I'm doomed- Draco's doomed!" He shouted in frustration.  
  
Kato just stared in surprise at him. "What!?" Harry asked, his eyes looking accusingly toward the innocent ghost.  
  
"You- you called him 'Draco'." Kato's eyes widened. He knew that the ring had something to do with this.  
  
"No I didn't, Kato! What, are you *lying* to me, now?" He growled, his look was that of a malicious beast ready to leap and shred its prey to pieces.  
  
Kato looked to the ground. "No...you really *did* call him Draco. Calm down. Think back to what you said." He suggested, trying to sooth the nerves of the upset teen.  
  
After a few minutes of tense silence, Harry's eyes grow wide. "Oh my god....I called- I did call him that!" He then frowned. "Shit...I'm so sorry, Kato!" He apologized, looking extremely guilty toward the ghost, now considered his friend.  
  
Kato smiled sadly, and sighed. "That's ok. Don't worry about it. You have to go....Go, Harry. Now." Kato urged, staring at Harry with his haunting eyes of his.  
  
A feeling that he hadn't felt from Kato in a long time took him over. The stuffy, heated feeling, like something was trying to push everything out of a enclosed space. Harry nodded abidingly, but before he walked through the mirror, he looked back to where Kato was sitting-  
  
But he was gone. Sighing, Harry walked through.  
  
What Harry expected to see definitely wasn't what he was seeing now. He was in the Dungeons. He looked around, his eyes trying to get used to the darkness surrounding him. When Harry noticed it was pitch-black, he lit his wand.  
  
'Lumos!' He whispered. Suddenly, the thin beam of light from his wand pointed out a shining object right where Harry was turning the wand toward. Harry tilted his head in confusion, trying to make out the glinting object.  
  
He picked it up, and noticed it was a locket in the shape of a star. Right when he was about to open it, his vision darkened, and silence surrounded him:  
  
***The silence of Death hung in the air, and the aroma of ripped flesh held evenly through Draco's nose. He looked around at the barren landscape, the sun barely over the Horizen. It was getting darker, and Draco somehow knew what came after that. A deep roaring sound- like that of a herd of stampeding elephants- sounded in the distance, and his eyes widened in relization. From over the mountain, Draco could see all of them- the running, screetching monsters, coming at him at an amazing speed. He could smell the stench of blood from their garments and from their breath, and he ran, ran for his life.  
  
As he looked behind him, he could see their blood-thirsty gaze, their scavenging hands ripping at each other, mistaking each other for Humans. Some of their faces were shredded immensly, and bone could be see poking out of some of their limbs. Draco shuddered as his weak knees failed to jump over a stick that was potruding from the dry, dusty Earth.  
  
Then he started crying. He had dreamed this before. He knew what would happen. They ran up to him like wild dogs, ripping his arm to shreds, and clawing at his chest, ripping open his shirt. Blood was now dripping down most of his body parts as they tried in vain to reach his heart-***  
  
Harry screamed, and he screamed. This was more horrible than any of the visions. Any of them. Harry sobbed, as he noticed that his body wasn't mutilated. He knew that it was *Draco* in the vision, not him, but he could feel everything- the claws ripping his flesh open, the creatures biting at his legs and scratching open the veins in his arms. He shuddered, and sobbed once more, holding the locket to his chest. He didn't yet know who's it was, until someone stepped out of the blank stone wall in the corridor.  
  
Light was emitting from the persons' wand, and when they saw who was sobbing, locket in hand, they gasped. "Potter? Is- is that you?" Draco asked, not knowing if it *was* really Harry who was holding *his* mother's locket.  
  
Harry sobbed an understandable 'yes', and he lowered his head, sniffling. Draco looked down on Harry in curiosity, and asked, "What's wrong? Did the dream team finally dump you?" He asked, smirking.  
  
An anger filled Harry's eyes, and Draco could see it even in the pitch blackness. "No! They didn't 'dump' me, Malfoy!" He stood up quickly, but just as immediatly collapsed onto the floor. Draco caught Harry's head before it could hit the hard stone of the dungeons.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes of contemplating, Draco decided to ask for the locket back.  
  
"Potter- that's my locket." He stated. But Harry didn't respond. He just 'hmmd', and snuggled into Draco's lap. Draco looked on in bewilderment at his rival's behaviour.  
  
Harry didn't care about anything right now. He didn't care about *one thing*. Because right now, all his mind thought was 'I am weak, and I'm becoming stronger,' as he held onto Draco's arms, his head on his lap. He felt like he was being held now. Being, for one time in his life, accepted.  
  
The feeling was rudely interrupted as Draco roughly pushed Harry off of his lap, and demanded his locket back. "Potter- my locket. Give it to me!" It sounded as if there was a hint of pleading in the statement. Harry sighed in disappointment, and handed the jade-studded piece of gold back.  
  
There was another silence, except this one was more comfortable than the last. "Malfoy, how am I going to get back to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"I 'dunno, Potter. You made it here, you can make it back." He snapped scathingly.  
  
"Malfoy, you don't understand!" Harry yelled a little too loudly, causing the corridor to echo.  
  
"Shut *up*, Potter! Just wake the Professors and give us detention while you're at it!" He hissed sarcatically. After a moment of silence, he sighed, and mumbled a spell. Suddenly, the corridor lit up in green light. Harry looked toward the ceiling and saw many torches, now lit with the bright color. Harry smiled, but then he heard Draco gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, concern in his voice towards him for the first time.  
  
"Is-is that-?" Draco didn't finish, because for the first time, he had seen one of the things that belonged to his mystery-  
  
The Mirror stood idly on the cold stone, the two boys staring wonderingly at it. Why *had* Harry been transported to the dungeons?  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Wow....That was probably the most I've ever written- wait, nevermind. It is! (Atleast this chapter in *this* story, it is.) This story IS GOING SOMEWHERE! I do have a plan, so don't think I'm just writing MaGiCaL words out of my mAgIcAl fingers. There is a reason for Asclepios to be involved. *wink wink* You'll find out layta. Apollo's also very important to the plot of this story. Just saying so you won't say 'Aaah, this story is crap, let's stop reading it...'  
  
I got most of my resources from alot of the mythology websites on the web. You can find out alot about where my story *might* be heading if you research: Keres ; Asclepios ; Apollo ; Mythology in general 


	7. Chiron

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to::::  
  
kdalemama - Thanks for the compliment! Here's the next chapter =)  
  
Ice Lupus - Here's more. Thanks for continuing to read this story *smiles*  
  
Feye Morgan - Thank you for staying through this with me so far ^_^ *gives Feye a rose*  
  
Jade - Thankies for your review! Ya, it also annoyed me sometimes, when Hermione and Ron are so shy about liking each other- *shrugs* I can't have them pretending so long, lol! =)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" -Abraham Lincoln**  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Draco stared at the tall mirror, and looked toward Harry in bewilderment. "Is *this* what I don't understand, Potter? Is it?" He asked, a hurt look on his face. He usually didn't show his feelings, but something kept him from hiding them, now. He could keep even the biggest of emotions under control infront of people before, but now, when he stood infront of Harry, his feelings were worn on his sleeve. He didn't understand it.  
  
Harry glanced at the mirror, and back to Draco. He was immensely surprised at the show of emotion, but didn't dare comment on it. Something had changed between him and his enemy, and he could feel it. It was like- a shift in the air. A tenseness that was there before, but greatly stronger. Harry sighed, trying to decide how he could put his answer.  
  
"Well....Ya. That's how I got here. I don't know *why* it was that I came *here*. So don't even ask me. I don't know what it is, but- something's changed, Malfoy." Harry suggested, his green eyes looking confused.  
  
"Changed? Damn bloody well things have changed! If what Trelawney says is true, then I'm trying to be destroyed by a *god*!" He exclaimed, gesturing toward himself.  
  
Harry shook his head, and looked to the stone ground. "No, Malfoy- I wasn't talking about that. Something's changed- between us." Harry admitted in embarrassment.  
  
This changed Draco's course of thinking. He could feel that something had changed, but he didn't have the guts to say it infront of the raven-haired boy. Instead, he didn't say anything.  
  
'So, Potter thinks somethings changed. Well, he's right. Unfortunatly. Why is it I can't hate him anymore?' He asked himself perplexed.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was thinking also, until something had interrupted it. A different voice-it sounded oddly like-  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What'd you say, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his eyes glazed.  
  
"I didn't SAY *anything*." Draco barked irritably, making Harry jump.  
  
"No, Malfoy- you said something. Except it was...in...my...head." He said slowly, his eyes widening in relization. Draco Malfoy was talking in his head. At that, Draco couldn't hold it in, and he burst out laughing.  
  
"In your *head*, Potter? Are you going looney?!" He asked, a large grin on his face. He then burst out in hysterical laughter.  
  
Harry looked offended toward Draco's accusation, and he crossed his arms. "I'm *being* serious, Malfoy." At this, a thought caught his attention, and he smirked slyly.  
  
Draco caught Harry's expression, and automatically shut up. "What?" Draco asked in confusion.  
  
Harry looked toward Draco. "Think of something- anything. Think of it *really hard*." Harry accentuated. At this, Draco also laughed.  
  
"Think you can read my thoughts now, Potter? Just because We've been around each other without truly fighting for a few minutes?" He asked, snickering.  
  
Harry scowled. "Just think of something, you stupid git!" He demanded, making Draco shut up again.  
  
Draco thought 'What the hell?' and closed his eyes. Searching his brain swiftly for an object that Harry wouldn't ever think of, he then caught something that flashed through his vision. He decided to use his personal Manor servant's name, Crenal Lemming. He concentrated on the letters hard, truly hard, letter by letter.  
  
Harry was also closing his eyes, and after a few minutes, he saw bright letters flashing out in his head. Then a name came through.  
  
"Cre- uum.....Crenal...Lemming. Crenal Lemming!" Harry exclaimed, snapping his eyes open. "Who the hell's he?" Harry looked perplexed.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was astonished. His mouth was hanging open, and his hand then came to cover it. "Holy....shit." He muttered, trembling, behind his covered mouth.  
  
"Now, com'on, Malfoy. You know that person *can't* be 'Holy shit'." Harry said in sarcasm, mocking the blonde's wrongness.  
  
Draco's eyes grew wider, and he looked to the ground, his gray eyes glazed. He was going to try and test this again. He was willing to. There were a few minutes of intense silence and concentration from Draco, whom was strongly thinking about his murdered friend, Kenny. 'Surely Potter doesn't know about him.' He smirked, still concentrating on him and his name.  
  
Harry recieved the thought, and closed his eyes in meloncholy. "I'm sorry he died." Harry apologized, remembering how he had tried to apologize during Draco's suicide attempt.  
  
Draco was silent- what could he say? So, Potter was right. They could read each other's thoughts, if thought strongly. What did it matter?  
  
'It matter's alot.' He told himself, turning his eyes away from Harry's apologizing gaze.  
  
There was a tense silence. A sad silence. Until Draco stood up swiftly, and walked toward the Mirror. He had to find out what was *so bloody important* about the Mirror. Harry stood up also.  
  
"No, Malfoy. Don't go in there." Harry demanded tensely, gripping the boy's arm tightly.  
  
"And why *not*, Potter?!" Draco snapped, shaking the death grip off his arm. At that, he turned and walked straight through the Mirror. The 'whoosh' sound congratulated him at coming through, and Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the purple darkness. The room was wierd, he had to admit. It was in shambles, and only a few pieces of furniture were left in the past victorian room, which were also dusty and in tatters.  
  
Draco sat down on a hard, green couch that wasn't as ripped up, and leaned back on it. The room was definitely eerie, but Draco didn't really mind. 'What's so special about this stupid room?' He asked, thinking back to Trelawney. Another 'whoosh' sound was heard, and Draco turned and saw the gracious body of Harry Potter.  
  
Draco huffed, and looked around him again, ignoring the presence of the entering boy. First at the brown, cracking ceiling all the way down to the grimy carpet. Draco zoomed in on the crimson stain on the floor, but decided not to comment on it. 'It's probably...wine or something.' He dismissed, training his eyes on a broken wine glass in the corner of the small room.  
  
A weight resided on the other side of him, and he looked toward the disturbance. Harry's laid-back demeanor rubbed off on Draco, and he relaxed. "Potter...Why didn't you want me coming in here?" Draco asked, breathing deeply. The smell of lavender filled the room, and he closed his eyes at the scent.  
  
There was a minute of silence, before Harry decided to say anything. "I- I wanted this to be my secret. I didn't want someone I hardly knew come in here and tell the whole school about it, be able to find me here." At this, Harry sighed. "I'dunno. Maybe I wanted this to be my...my 'thinking' room."  
  
Draco snorted. "Your 'thinking' room?" He repeated, smirking. Harry didn't say anything. He knew that if he were to even think of opening up to this- this enigma, this mystery known as Draco Malfoy, he was going to have to stand a*lot* of humiliation; and he didn't *want* alot of humiliation in the first place. So he decided to caution himself while speaking.  
  
Harry rubbed the ruby ring on his wedding finger, and moved the ring to his middle finger. 'How the hell did it get *there*?' He asked himself, trying to remember when he had moved it. The problem was he *didn't* remember moving it there.  
  
Harry sighed. He was thinking back to what had happened in Divination, and he knew that if he were to 'save Draco' he would have to do alot more than be a therapist. There was way more to this than even he undertood.  
  
"Malfoy, who's Chiron?" He asked, trying to dig as much information out of the teen as he could.  
  
"Oh, him? According to ancient mythology, he's a centaur that taught alot of future-gods to heal. I think he died, though. Forgot how. He's supposed to reside among the stars." He then smiled, and twisted the ring on his finger nervously. Mythology was *his* area, and he was happy about the fact that Harry was treading on information he knew alot about.  
  
Harry thought about this, and remembered what the batty woman had also said. 'Trees all around...' The voice of Trelawney echoed in memory.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'The Forbidden Forest! It's the Forbidden Forest! There are centaurs everywhere there! Of course! That's it!' He yelled repeatedly in his head.  
  
Draco's eyes had also widened. Harry had been concentrating on the thought of the Forbidden Forest so intensely that it had also leaked into Draco's train of thought, making him just as surprised as the boy beside him.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest!" They both whispered at the same time. Looking at each other with a startled look on their face, they both stood up, Harry grabbing Draco's wrist and pulling him out of the Mirror.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Apollo's apprehension was overpowering. The looking glass he was using was following the two boys movements extra carefully. He knew what his son was up to, and he wanted- no, he *needed* to see if he had the ability to do anything about it. He knew that if Asclepios interrupted the Prophecy, the world would be doomed, and the force of darkness would take over the world of Earth- and that couldn't happen.  
  
Zues was being foolish- he had told him not to intervene in anything. Zues was being vengeful- for Apollo knew that he had killed many of Zues's escorts for revenge of his son's death centuries ago. Zues still held a grudge against him for that.  
  
Apollo sighed as he watched the two boys exit the castle. "So Chiron is deciding to talk to them?" He asked himself. He talked to himself alot. That's how he got most of his thinking done. His mind went back to when he had given the baby boy to the centaur, telling him to raise the child. He agreed, of course.  
  
Apollo thought back to when he had told Asclepios not to interrupt anything. He had acted really odd - Apollo didn't know what was making him act that way. Asclepios had told Apollo that the Malfoy child had killed his descendants, and that he wanted his revenge. The only thing Apollo found was wierd, was that Asclepios forgave people- he wasn't a vengeful god, and he didn't require worship. He was a healer, a leader in medicine. Not one to destroy.  
  
Apollo then watched curiously as the two boys made their way for the castle's forest.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
"Potter, where are we going?! I can't see a bloody thing! Did we *have* to wear these hoods?" Draco asked, infuriated.  
  
"*YES*, we had to wear the hoods. I didn't want to bring my invisibility cloak, but I didn't want anyone seeing us, either. If we are caught, we will be in big trouble." He finished, pulling the hood over his head again. It had slipped off when he had sped up toward the forest.  
  
"Let go of my arm, Potter! I'm not a child, I can take care of myself, you know!" Draco yelled, but Harry's grip wouldn't budge.  
  
The snap of a twig far off made both boys halt in startlement. A storm was starting up, and lightning was seen beyond the haunting trees in the distance. Both boys listened carefully, but all they could hear was the labored breathing of each other. "Potter- what in bloody hell was that?" He whispered. His arm was trembling, and Harry just shook his head, his eyes wide and expectant. A flash of lightning and a gigantic rumble of thunder made them both jump.  
  
Harry finally let go of Draco's wrist, in turn making Draco rub the sweaty mark with his still trembling hand. "Potter...Potter, where are you going?!" He asked, his voice alerting his counterpart, Harry, to just how scared he really was of being left alone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to look around. Hold on." He signaled, walking over to a tree that had marks on.  
  
As Harry got closer to the tree, he saw that words were being scratched into the thick bark. He read them aloud, as Draco watched Harry carefully, making sure he wouldn't run away from him.  
  
"Come...to....the...." Harry mumbled, making Draco come closer. Draco gasped, as Harry was reading. He had never seen such a thing- a tree writing words on itself.  
  
"Come to the what?!" Harry hissed, making Draco jump slightly. Finally, after a minute of watching, Harry sighed, and shook his head. "It isn't going to do anything. Com'on, Malfoy, let's-" Harry stopped as he felt Draco smack his shoulder.  
  
He turned around, and saw the last word on the tree. "Come to the...the Glade?" Draco asked, looking in bewilderment at Harry. Harry shook his head, and grabbed Draco's bruising wrist.  
  
They were now running swiftly through the darkening forest, running at a speed that startled Draco. "Harry, where are we going?" He asked loudly, making Harry halt in surprise.  
  
"What did you say?!" He asked, whipping around toward the blonde.  
  
"I-...I asked where we were going?" He repeated, holding his other hand up in defense.  
  
"No- no, the other thing. What was the other thing you said?!" He asked again, waiting impatiently for the answer.  
  
Draco huffed. "I *said*, quote, "Harry, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He yelled infuriated. He then waited for a second as what he had said took affect. His eyes then widened. "Oh God. I AM going insane..." He said, looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry sighed. Draco had said his name. He had said his real...true...name. Harry then shook his head, getting rid of the thought. There were more important things to do.  
  
As Harry and Draco stumbled into the Glade, what they saw startled both of them.  
  
In the center of the Glade was a Centaur, large and strong, drinking out of the waterfall's crystal pond. Draco gasped, and Harry's eyes widened. "Wow..." They both whispered at the same time. They both looked at each other, finding it still pretty odd that they could read some of each other's thoughts.  
  
The Centaur looked up to the trembling boys, and waved. "Hello, over there! Come...come here. Don't be afraid!" He yelled across to them. As they walked cautiously over to the beast, they noticed a most panic-stricken thought-  
  
The Centaur was a ghost.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Not alot happened in this chapter, but that was because I had to catch up on Harry and Draco's feelings toward each other. Just keep in mind, a relationship doesn't bloom in two days *wink* If it does, it's usually made up of more infatuation than true love. Just keep that in mind. As I said in the last chapter, THIS STORY IS GOING SOMEWHERE. ^_^ So you'll just have to be a lil' patient. If you don't understand much in this chapter (You probably don't), then you will in the next few chapters. It's might be pretty confusing right now, but as I said, it probably won't be later.  
  
Love you all! I'll have the next chapter up in about two days or less =). 


	8. Tears

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
((Chapter Edited))  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to::::  
  
Rayne-Jelly --Thanks for reading this! ^_^ Also, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. That helps me alot. I'll look out for those in this and future chapters. About Beta, I don't really feel like it this much into the story. *Shrugs* I'll think about it. I haven't given it much thought since beginning this story.  
  
AnimegirlH -- Lol, glad you like it. Here's the next chappie ^_^  
  
Riddle Road -- Ya, the mythology confused me when I was looking the information up, but when I looked up different stories, and noticed they were all connected, and I could use them to make up a good story, I decided to use it in this =)  
  
Shania Maxwell -- It does? Lol, ok. Well, here's the next chapter =)  
  
Feye Morgan -- Thank you =) Yep, it's confusing, but I'm glad it isn't the "Oh my god, where's the plot?" Confusing =D Thanks for staying with me- You've helped me alot in motivation. *Smiles*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly -- Sam Keen**  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The eerie atmoshpere of the graveyard could send chills up anybody's spine. Leaves were just starting to fall from the trees, as it was the beginning of autumn. Despair hung in the air, making the faceless creature in the middle of the circle that much more uglier. Hoods were surrounding the monster, chanting, low voices and little harmony. Much magic swirled and weaved throughout the sphere of masked men.  
  
The creature had too much pride to beg. Too much pride to plead the spirits of death to smite the boy in the prophecy that would help bring him to his death.  
  
The shriek rang out as Voldemort disappeared into the clouds - Toward the land of the Gods.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The orange moon hung in the purple, starless sky around it. Lightning was seen every once in a while shooting arrows through its surroundings. The scent of late fall weaved through the firmament, warning animals and people everywhere to prepare for winter.  
  
Deep in the Forbidden Forest, two boys had their arms wrapped around themselves in aversion.  
  
"Please come here. I won't hurt you. I promise." The Centaur repeated, holding his hand out to coax the teens toward him.  
  
Harry took a step, but hesitated, risking a glance at Draco behind him in the process. As both Draco and Harry ambled toward the ethereal being, he chuckled. A smile lit up on his scarred face, and he asked, "Why be so fearful of me?"  
  
Draco turned to Harry, and looked back at the apparition nervously. "You're a- a ghost. A centaurian ghost. I never even knew such beings could exist on the Earth after death." He stated rudely. The Centaur just laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"No, no, boy. You got it *all* wrong! I am not like all of the other Centaurs. My name is Chiron- I am sure you know about me?" He asked, holding out his hand. Draco took it cautiously, and stood back for Harry to do the same.  
  
"Well, I've read about you- I don't know about Potter, here." Draco gestured rudely toward the still-hooded boy. Harry rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.  
  
The ghost just laughed again. "Well, you're right about me being a *ghost*, but you're awfully wrong about where I'm now staying. My spirit usually resides in the heavens, where most spirits go after this world. I had to deliver a message to you both- as it's very important." He finished, stamping a foot in confirmation.  
  
Draco huffed. "Well...Get on with it then. What is it?" He asked impatiently.  
  
The Centaur frowned down on that. "You had better be lucky that I am even volunteering to talk to you, boy. From the way things are going, you will be dead in a week! Keres do not just haunt you in your sleep for the rest of your life! They will start to manifest in different ways! There have been stories of them manifesting physically!" He yelled, making both ignorent adolscents shudder. Draco shrank back in fear, but regained his posture after reminding himself of his Malfoy heritage.  
  
Chiron sighed, and closed his eyes to calm himself. "I'm sorry. I do not know what has gotten into that man! Asclepios was such a nice boy when I was training him. In less than a month, he has turned -" He hesitated. "he has turned evil."  
  
"Chiron, what's going on? What does everyone mean?" Harry asked, his eyes darting between the blonde and the Centaur both.  
  
"Asclepios somehow sent the Keres after -- What's your name boy?" The Centaur asked Draco.  
  
"Draco- Draco Malfoy, sir." He announced politely, not wanting to anger the beast again. The Centaur nodded and continued.  
  
"Well, Asclepios sent the Keres, Spirits of Death, upon Draco here, for reasons of revenge." This confused Harry, but Draco understood what this revelation had meant. Obviously, he had somehow angered the god by means of killing someone- and the only people he had killed were muggles. Ok, so they were many muggles, but never the less he had killed them.  
  
"What revenge? What did Draco do to ever deserve this?!" Harry asked, anger in his eyes. Draco secretly smiled, for there was a warm, fuzzy feeling that he liked in his stomach at someone saying his name instead of 'Malfoy', 'boy', or worse of all, 'Ferret.' He was even more joyous at someone being angry *over* him than *at* him.  
  
The Centaur saw this, and smirked. He knew there was something about both boys that he didn't know about, but he didn't bother prying. "Obviously, Harry, he has done something to anger the god- most likely killed someone that he dearly loved or that he was related to." He layed out.  
  
Harry thought about this, and his features relaxed. The Centaur shook his head, his chocolate eyes sad. "I feel guilty that you are both suffering for this. If I had not taught him the means of healing, I wouldn't have angered Zeus and he wouldn't have died and became a god. Now he rules over more than he did when he was mortal." Chiron said gravely.  
  
"It wasn't your fault- don't blame yourself." Harry said, staring into the Centaurs ghostly eyes.  
  
Draco felt a wave of hopelessness come over him, and he quietly went over to a rock viewing the crystal clear waterfall. It reflected the moon less than perfectly, ripples going through the image like his feelings through his soul. 'I can't stop a God!' Draco stared out, his eyes glazed over. The gold, silver, and pearl white color of free fish swimming along kept his eyes from tearing up. All of his concentration was used staring sadly out toward the fish. Weaving, in. Out. In. Out.  
  
"Um- Malfoy?" Draco heard behind him. The voice was soft - quiet. Draco smiled to himself, and turned around slowly.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Potter." Draco said, a frown returning to his pale face.  
  
"Uh- Mind if I sit down?" He asked nervously. Draco gestured toward the space on the rock beside him, and sighed. This day was getting worse and worse. As he found out more about the thing that was after him, he found out how the situation was much more hopeless than it had seemed at first, and he didn't suit well at not knowing what his fate would be.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Draco sighed. "Potter- you should have left me there. It would've been better than dying at the hands of those- those-" He paused. "Monsters." He looked painfully over to Harry, his gray eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
Harry wanted to hug him so badly. He *knew* what the Slytherin had done to him in the past. He remembered the words of Hermione, and what she had said in Divination. It kept rolling around in his head like a chant- but like many things he did, his heart and intuition always won out over his head and common sense. So he concentrated on how it would feel to hug his slim figure. To comfort and wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
A thought then startled him out of his reverie. This was the same exact rock that Kato and his Love had kissed on.  
  
"Come on. We're going to take a walk." Harry demanded, pulling Draco up gently by his arm. He was slightly heavy, for he didn't feel like getting up with all of his feelings weighing him down. He just wanted to sit there- and rot.  
  
Draco felt like he would go into an emotional breakdown soon, and he would end up humiliating himself infront of the Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who had probably never cried. Who had always been happy around his friends- who had probably had the perfect life. He knew that this last thought had a chance of being incorrect, for he had still remembered the Doondakug in Care of Magical Creatures. What it had said that had made Harry react terribly to it.  
  
"Malfoy, Chiron said that Apollo's Prophecy is-" At this, Harry stopped. He noticed that Draco wasn't reacting. He wasn't even listening to him. He just kept staring at the ground, a lost look in his eyes.  
  
Draco was trying *so* hard not to break down. He kept chanting in his head over and over not to break down. Not to show his weakness. Not to cry-  
  
"Draco, it's *ok* to cry!" Harry stressed, grabbing Draco's chin to look into his pained eyes. He had heard the chant in the other boy's head, and he had felt a wave of empathy come over him. He couldn't just sit there while the boy suffered.  
  
Draco's jaw trembled at the cold fingers that encircled his chin. He couldn't hold it in- it ripped at his insides. It was like the Keres had shredded his soul up so much that he couldn't survive anymore.  
  
With a whimper, he leaned into Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck. The pain filled, heavy sobs then followed that, echoing into Harry's robes. With that, he spilled into his tears all of the nightmares, all of the guilt during the past summers, all of the envy and the jealousy, everything his father had tried brainwashing him into believing.  
  
Harry carressed his back slowly, muttering things to soothe the upset boy in his arms. At that moment, he didn't care that it was his tormentor. The boy was at risk of dying, and as much as Harry knew that he should have been celebrating, he knew that if Draco died, he would die, too- After all, there had to have been a reason he was involved in all of this.  
  
Something that Draco was mumbling into his robes had startled him. He was sobbing 'Sorry' over and over again, apologizing and naming each thing he had done wrong to Harry and his friends. He then started screaming something about how sorry he was for killing all of those people, and how they had looked so hopeless.  
  
The last thing that Draco said had made Harry shed a single tear. "...and I'm sorry that I'm even alive! That I was born!" He screamed into Harry's chest. He couldn't stand what he had said, so he pushed Draco's shoulders back and looked into his red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Don't say that, Malfoy! Don't!" Harry had to admit, he was angry that Draco would be so selfish as to even think that he shouldn't have been born.  
  
Draco was surprised at the show of emotion, and tears were still tracking down his cheeks. He looked around him aimlessly. "I-I'm sorry-"  
  
But before he could get anything more out, Harry interrupted. "Stop saying sorry! It won't help what you've already done." Draco frowned, and he looked to the ground. 'So Potter isn't willing to forgive me...' His thought trailed off as he pushed Harry off, and started walking slowly away from him.  
  
'What the hell?! What did I say to make him mad?!' Harry asked himself in confusion. "Wait! Come back!" Harry pleaded. Draco halted in midstep.  
  
"Why should I? If I'm not going to be forgiven, then I need to go to Hell where I belong! After all- I'm going there pretty soon, anyways." Draco replied scornfully, his back toward Harry.  
  
Harry stood idly choked and upset. His face was contorted in dread and worry. "No- No! Don't do what I think you're going to do!" Harry screamed, tears now sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Too bad. I need to leave. I don't have any use in this world anymore-" He said calmly. At that, Draco pointed his wand to his chest. "Goodbye, Harry." He muttered, closing his eyes slowly. "Avada..."  
  
But before Draco could even get the last word out, Harry had jumped at him, pummeling and pinning him to the forest floor. Draco fought as hard as he could to get the muscled boy off of him, but it was no use. When he had reached for his wand that was a few inches away, Harry had caught it with seeker reflex, and had threwn it somewhere far off in a pile of leaves.  
  
Harry was now straddling Draco's waist, and wouldn't let him get up. Every time Draco had screamed for him to get off, his grip on his wrist would get tighter and tighter.  
  
"Harry, get off me this instant!" Draco screamed as loud as he could.  
  
"No! I'm not just going to let you throw away your life when we still have a chance!" At this, Harry re-worded his statement, and yelled, "*YOU* still have a chance, Draco!"  
  
At this, he had stopped struggling, and he looked into Harry's glistening green eyes.  
  
"Apollo's prophecy is that you are going to have to be there to help me defeat the Darkness! The Darkness is Voldemort, Draco! Don't you get it?! I *need* you! Without you, I'm going to die!" He screamed, a few tears releasing from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Draco was stunned- so this was what Harry had been talking about before. This was the reason that everything so far had involved him and Harry.  
  
Harry looked into the blank face of the blonde, searching his gray eyes for a reaction. He stood up, wiping the leaves off of him. "So what do you say, Malfoy? Live and kill off this bastard called 'Voldemort', or die knowing you hadn't done anything for anyone, and kill both of us?" He asked calmly, frowning. He then held out his hand, waiting for either flesh or air.  
  
Draco thought really hard about this. Harry was giving him a choice. If Draco decided to kill himself, he wouldn't be there to stop him- but if he lived, Harry would stand by him and they would defeat the Dark Lord together. They would be known as the two greatest Wizards in the Wizarding world.  
  
A smile of hinting hope tugged at Draco's lips, as he grasped the offered hand. Harry smiled, and pulled the boy up quickly.  
  
"Accio, wand!" Harry muttered, pointing toward the pile of leaves. The wand shot straight into his open hand, and he offered it to Draco. He hesitantly recieved the wand, and he looked down towards his shoes.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered in shame.  
  
"Your welcome." Harry replied smiling.  
  
"No- I mean it. Really. Thank you. This- everything. It means alot to me." He said quietly, looking into Harry's eyes. Draco didn't know how the wonder-boy did it, how he had saved him from himself two times. Harry really didn't understand how much Draco cherished the thought of getting another chance at his life.  
  
But instead, Harry chuckled ignorantly, and muttered another 'Your welcome,' before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the trees.  
  
It was now raining hard, and it was difficult to see through the bleary dropplets that kept drowning their eyes.  
  
In the darkness, they couldn't see the blood-stained creature sneaking up behind their backs-  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Lol, lotsa Angst in this chapter, I know. I *also* know I left it at a cliffhanger, but that shouldn't be too hard to live with for a day or two, eh? Are you all figuring it out, yet? Anyone? Lol, well if you've got an inkling, don't talk about it in the reviews, kk? =) 


	9. Sacrifice

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which resultes in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of recieving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
Feye Morgan -- Lol =) I know, I know. Everything was just so happy. Unfortunatly, I like to ruin things *shrugs* dun' no why. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter ^_^ I hope you like this one =D  
  
Shania Maxwell -- I also thank you for continue to read this story. Here's the next chapter =)  
  
Carlynda -- Yep, I know what'cha mean. He's gunna have to deal with more later, unfortunatly. So be ready *winks*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**"We can measure the degree of love that we possess for any man or cause by the sacrifice we make for him or it." -- (Elder John A. Widtsoe of the Quorum of the Twelve, April 1943 general conference.)**  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fred and George had sprinted for the Dungeons when they had heard a third year Hufflepuff swear that they had seen a gold horn in the middle of the corridor when going to see her boyfriend.  
  
They both disregarded the fact that a Hufflepuff was even trying to date a Slytherin. Instead, they went to recieve the horn in hopes that none of them had yet stolen it. They would have been in deep trouble had they lost it.  
  
When they arrived, the horn still glinted in its beauty in the green torch light. They both grinned, and swiped the horn up. George blew, not waiting for them to check out the room yet a second time.  
  
'Rum...' It sounded, making both twins smile in excitement. When the Mirror erupted from the side of the wall, they both stepped through one at a time.  
  
What they first saw when stepping through the Mirror startled them, and their eyes widened in fear. Kato Slytherin was seen a few feet away hovering in the air, his ghostly hands at his side.  
  
"W-who are you?!" Fred asked, his eyes bulging from his head.  
  
Kato frowned, and sat down on a torn, gray chair. "You both don't need to know that. What you do need to know is that Harry is going to need your help in the Forbidden Forest. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to him." Kato finished, looking sincerely into both boy's eyes.  
  
"Why should we?" George asked in suspicion.  
  
"Ya, and why should we believe you that Harry's went into the Forbidden Forest?" Fred asked.  
  
Kato sighed, and closed his eyes. There was no way to prove to both suspicios teens that his intuition usually had a huge chance of being correct. "I - I don't know. What I do know is if you both don't go and help him, there's no way he's going to make it through in one piece." He said, turning his head.  
  
Both of their eyes widened, and they sprinted toward and out of the Mirror.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Harry pummeled to the ground as something large and solid charged into him from the back. He gasped as his shoulder crashed into a tree trunk, fracturing it.  
  
Draco stepped back in shock and fear when he saw the monster attack Harry. As he watched in horror, the creature reared her talons back and they colided with his arm. Draco looked closer at the creature, and saw it for what it truly was-  
  
The creature looked exactly like the monsters from his dreams - the creatures that Chiron had been warning about.  
  
'No! No, you stupid ugly woman, come after me! You don't want him. He can't offer you anything!' Draco yelled in his head desperately. The creature reared it's head back, ready to bite into Harry's chest. Draco watched as everything happened so fast, yet so slowly.  
  
Harry yelled out in pain as the creature sunk it's teeth through the cloak and into his ribs. He bit his lip as his eyes summoned new tears. He tried kicking at the creature, but every time he tried, it only ripped more bits of skin off, making him scream louder.  
  
Draco couldn't stand there and watch. As much as he hated going in there and risking his life, he couldn't watch as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who had defeated Voldemort more than enough times, get ripped to shreds by a monster that didn't even have as much power as the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Draco took a deep, shuddering breath. It was now, or never.  
  
"Hey, you stupid, big, ugly fat beast! Over here! I could kick your arse from here to Olympia!" He yelled. Fear and adrenalin coursed through his veins, and his fists were clenched at his sides. His eyes widened as the creature stopped clawing at it's current prey, and slowly turned to Draco, it's red eyes piercing into his soul. It reminded him of his dreams, when they would attack him and mutilate him-  
  
But there was no time for recoursing over night time terrors, as the terror was infront of him now - right there as proof for his eyes to see.  
  
It slowly made its way over to him, its awful stench penetrating his nose. As it got closer, Draco held his nose. The odor was overbearing, clouding all of his senses. He wanted to wretch so badly, but his body kept him from doing it.  
  
Draco fingered the wand in his left hand. He decided that he had to try something on the creature. He knew that most of the basic spells he knew were too weak. He only knew a few dark arts spells, and most of them wouldn't have any effect on the monster. He raised his wand, and muttered a spell he had learned in transfiguration, but as it hit the creature, it had no effect, but the creature did snarl at him, as it pounced for him, its wings flapping a few times. He dodged the failed attempt, and scanned his brain for anything; Anything he could find that might stop the creature.  
  
"Ingenero Dementis!" He yelled, flicking his wand. The creature's feet were planted to the ground firmly, and it started screetching loudly. It's head was flailing about, as its claws started scraping skin from its own face.  
  
Draco had learned the spell itself from his father, whom had taught him the spell so he could torture the muggles before he killed them. Most of the time it had made them go insane, but a few of them were able to stand out the curse long enough for him to be able to kill them off. He didn't expect it to work on this creature.  
  
Harry, who was a few feet away, stiffly tried standing, but fell down as the blood rushed to his head. Blood was leaking from scratches on his arm, and the bites felt like they were starting to get infected.  
  
Draco swiftly walked over to Harry, the creatures wails heard in the background. "You alright, Potter?" He asked, knowing fully well how foolish of a question that was.  
  
"Alright?! Damn, Malfoy, my arm was almost severed, and you're asking me if I'm alright?!" He yelled hoarsly, wincing as he felt the wound on his chest.  
  
"Here, let me see it." Draco demanded quietly.  
  
Harry turned over, but as he did a pain shot through his whole body. There had obviously been some kind of poison in the creature's bite. He hissed as he layed on his back. Scratches were everywhere, so there was no way he was to avoid the pain.  
  
"Curatio," Draco muttered, pointing his wand at the wound. Harry winced as the needles in his chest subsided, and he could breath normally again.  
  
An odd silence hung in the air; There was certainly something not right. Draco stood up as hot breath traveled down over his neck. When he looked down, Harry's eyes were wide and panic-stricken. That made Draco panic, and when he slowly turned around, the creature lunged at him. The spell obviously hadn't lasted for long; The creature could only be *destroyed* by gods, after all.  
  
Draco screamed loudly as the creature's talons dug into both of his shoulders, and hoisted him up into the air slowly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, for the pain in the rest of his body was still apparent. The shock of everything had made him immobile; He couldn't move for fear of something else suddenly happening. Something that could actually try and kill him worse than that creature had tried to.  
  
Draco was now about eleven feet up off of the ground, and the talons still wounded his already-pained shoulders. As they got farther up in altitude, he passed out.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Harry sat there dazed, looking into the sky above him. 'How the hell could I just sit there and let it *take* him?' He asked himself, his eyes glazed. Anger coursed through him at that thought, and he stood up ignoring the pain that shouted at him. He clenched the wand he had in his hand loosely, and ran as fast as he could toward the Glade. Chiron still had to be there; If he wasn't, Harry was to be doomed. Both his and Draco's life were to be at stake.  
  
"Ocius..." He said, pointing his wand toward his feet. Automatically, his pace was quickened without the pain adding to it. 'Come on...Come on, I have to get to him!' His conscience repeated.  
  
Suddenly two red-headed figures appeared in the distance, and Harry halted in surprise. But as they registered in his head, he ran toward them.  
  
"How - why are you both here?!" He asked in bewilderment.  
  
They both grinned. "We're here to help you, Harry!" George exclaimed, pointing toward him and his brother. Just as they saw how beat up Harry had become, they frowned. Fred asked, "What in bloody hell happened to you, Harry?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain! Just- help me get to that Glade over there!" Harry pointed over the twins shoulders, and they both turned, and said, "Harry - there's no glade!"  
  
This confused them all greatly, especially Harry. Surely they could see it, he thought.  
  
"No, its- its right over there. Don't you both see it?" He asked, his brows knitting in confusion.  
  
"Uh," Fred looked behind him again, and turned back to Harry. "no. We don't see it, Harry." He said, looking at Harry like he was crazy.  
  
Harry sighed in frustration, and pushed passed the two, ignoring the pain that still shot through him. As he walked a few more feet away, he heard two screams come from behind him.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in relization. He turned around quickly, and saw that the two boys were being hoisted into the air by two ugly creatures that looked like the one that had attacked Harry before.  
  
'The Keres...' Harry thought in anger. His eyes filled with tears as their screams filled the air, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Three special people had been taken in over a span of ten minutes, and he hadn't done a damned thing about it!  
  
"No! No, no!" He wailed, his fists clenched at his sides. He angrily turned around, and stormed toward the Glade.  
  
When he got there, he saw that Chiron wasn't there. There wasn't a trace of his ghostly presence about; This made Harry cry out in frustration. Then a feeling came over him, and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
The feeling that - he wasn't going to get them back. Ever. There was nothing that was going to bring back the three people that he lost.  
  
That he had *loved*.  
  
Harry sat down on the rock that both he and Draco had sat on but an hour before. There was something historical about the rock; Something extremely special. It had the perfect veiw of the pond and it set such perfect surroundings to think.  
  
Harry sobbed into his cloak, ignoring the cold breeze that ruffled his hair. They weren't coming back; They were going to be mutilated by those awful creatures, and it was all his fault! If he had done something, anything, when that creature was standing over Draco's shoulder, breathing down his neck, he might have still had a chance at life!  
  
Fred and George would still be here if he had just stayed there, tried and protected them instead of pushing past them both like they didn't matter!  
  
This pulled Harry's heart out of his chest. It tore him up inside, and not physically, like the Keres would have probably done to him tonight; But it was his spiritual heart that had stopped beating.  
  
"Harry, boy, what's wrong?" He heard from above his shoulder.  
  
Stunned, Harry looked up towards the spoken voice. There standing before him, was Chiron. His pelt glistened in the moonlight, and his muscles rippled as he extended his arm to help Harry up off of the rock.  
  
"Chiron! Oh my god- They took him! They took all of them! They took Draco, and Fred, and George!" He rambled, his sobs interrupting every once in a while.  
  
This hadn't surprised Chiron; He knew something would have happened sooner or later to the boys, but just because they hadn't heeded his warnings didn't mean he was willing to just stand by and let evil corrupt the world. He had to do something.  
  
"I...I might know a way that we can save them." Chiron said.  
  
As Harry heard those words, his heart started beating again. It had been dead of thought for the entire time, but that simple sentence from just one being had raised his hopes the most out of everything he had possibly heard in his entire life.  
  
His tearful eyes glistened with a mix of hope and joy. "How?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Uh huh, and you all thought I would kill off most of the major characters.... *Gaiana laughs hysterically* Anyways, not to worry, they aren't going to die, Lol. About Kato, no, he isn't bad. He just knows the dangers of the Forbidden Forest and he saw the little episode with Draco and Harry in the room. That's how he knew where they went. He didn't know what was going to happen, just that it was something bad. He didn't mean to put Fred and George in danger while doing it.  
  
The spells that were in here, I got from a Latin-English dictionary ^_^ (Hehe, no, I'm not *that* great at making up spells; I decided Latin was the best place to start looking, since I have absolutely no idea how to speak that language.) ---'Ingenero' means 'plant' and 'Dementis' means 'insane; mad'---'Curatio' means 'heal'---'Ocius' means 'quick; fleet; faster'---  
  
*smiles* I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two. Love you all! ^_^ 


	10. Memories

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to:::::  
  
Desertrain--Yes, I also noticed that. =) Thanks for reading.  
  
Shania Maxwell--I don't mind that. I'm just happy you're taking the time TO keep up with it =)  
  
Microphone--Thank you ^_^  
  
Death stopper-- THIS is how! Read on =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind curled around him in a state of despair. The night was silent, glistening with night stars. To a normal person, this would be peaceful. Serene and calming. To Harry Potter, it was a devastating confirmation to what had took place only a few minutes before.  
  
His breath had stopped in anticipation as Chiron looked to the ground, frowning. That look- On Chiron's face. There was something deadened about it. Something, but-  
  
Harry couldn't put his finger on it. Something about that look was non- comforting.  
  
Chiron sighed with dejection. He knew what he was about to say would shake Harry up very much. But it was what he had to do. It was Harry's choice if he wanted to go through with it or not.  
  
Chiron waved his arms, and a tall, green portal opened up. Harry's eyes lit up with excitement, but Chiron stopped him before he could even try to go through.  
  
"Wait!" Spoke Chiron. "Don't go through, yet."  
  
"But why not?! What do I have to do to ge-"  
  
"You have to be dead!" Chiron yelled. A long silence passed before Harry's eyes finally bulged out of his head.  
  
"I have to be *what*?!" He shrieked.  
  
"Dead." Chiron repeated, confirming the grim fate.  
  
Harry was shocked. How could he save Draco if he was dead? And if Draco had already went to the place Chiron wanted to take him, it meant that Draco must also be dead...  
  
And Fred and George. Oh, how angry Molly would be if she ever found out.  
  
Chiron suddenly interrupted his train of thought. "Harry, I- I know how surprising this must be for you. But I promise you, if everything goes as planned, you won't be dead for long. You just have to be a spirit in order to pass through the portal to the other world."  
  
Harry sighed, his eyes fixed on the jade portal. It was very tall, reaching upward. The clouds that existed in the night sky consumed the top of the portal. It was beautiful and paranormal at the same time. It was amazing. That's the only way Harry could describe it.  
  
"Chiron- what plan?" He asked, recoursing over Chiron's last statement.  
  
"The- Oh, Harry, I can't tell you right now. I have to tell you when we get there. That's the only way you'll understand." Chiron frowned with dismay.  
  
"Do it." Harry had decided. He had to go with what both his heart and mind were telling him to do. He had to save his friends. And he had to- no. No, he *would* save Draco. That was definite.  
  
"What?" Chiron asked, unsure.  
  
"Do it." Harry hissed. He wanted to get this over with. His throat was choked up with the knowledge of what was coming.  
  
Chiron pulled out a bottle full of purple powder. "Don't panic, Harry. It shouldn't hurt. It will for a few seconds, but after that, you shouldn't be able to feel anything." He said. His eyes were glistening gold, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded. His eyes started to fill with tears at the image of Strong Chiron about to cry. He knew by now that if Chiron was weak about this, then he should be, also. It meant that there was more to it than what Chiron was revealing.  
  
Suddenly, Chiron uncorked the bottle and flailed the powder all over Harry. Harry breathed in the putrid smell, and his senses clouded. He couldn't breath. That's all he could think at first. He tried to breath, struggled to keep on living. Even if he was willing to die, his instincts didn't want to give up.  
  
'Have to breath!' His mind screamed. Everything was going dark. 'What's going on?' He kept thinking to himself. Nothing like this had ever happened. What was happening?  
  
Flashes were going through his head. His memories, and his thoughts throughout his lifetime. Most of all, Hermione and Ron. The last flash he saw before he passed out was his father and mother standing side by side. James and Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry..." Silence.  
  
"Harry, come on. Wake up." Again, silence.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pull at his navel, and Harry sat up like nothing had happened. He felt light- like something had lifted all of the gravity from his body. He felt like he could do *anything*. He felt- invincible.  
  
"Harry, how do you feel?"  
  
Harry looked up to the voice, and saw Chiron's floating centaurian spirit near his. "I feel...I feel." He stopped, and wondered. How *did* he feel? Free? Light? Like something had been lifted off his chest? Harry sighed.  
  
"I feel. I'dunno. Like something was tooken away from me, but it was something I didn't need." He finished, his brows knitting in slight confusion.  
  
Chiron laughed hardily. "That's how *I* felt." He chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, something registered in Harry's mind. He looked down behind him and gasped at what he saw. It was definitely him. The scar on his forehead, the scraggly, dark brown hair, the tanned skin and set jaw. It was him, all right.  
  
His body was stiff as his spirit sat up. It was weird, looking at himself all- still there, like that. All...All *dead*.  
  
Harry felt a chill go up his back, as he looked back to Chiron. "What's going to happen?" He asked, feeling slightly weird at using his spirit voice.  
  
"I don't really know. There's something about Asclepios that's- unusual. Different. As I said before, he was *such* a sweet boy. What happened to him to make him so...so..."  
  
"Merciless?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, merciless. It's unbelievable, and even Apollo agrees with me," Chiron sighed, and signaled toward the portal. "Well- shall we?"  
  
Harry sighed. That was his only response. It was now, or never.  
  
Chiron reached for Harry's hand, and he allowed him to take it. Harry felt at peace. For once in his life- er. Death. He felt at peace. For as long as he'd existed, he was actually not afraid of what happened to him. The feeling was immeasurable, and made Harry feel like he could do anything he wanted. He could wipe all of the crime and death from the world.  
  
But he knew deep in his subconscience that he wouldn't really be able to do that. After all, there were a lot of other 'spirits' in the world. They probably had felt like he had at this point, but got used to it and adjusted to it.  
  
Chiron snapped him back to attention. "Ready?" He asked, grinning.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled. This was it. He was going to get them all back.  
  
Harry suddenly had a flash of Draco's blonde hair and pale skin, him pinned under Harry while he started kissing and licking him-  
  
No. No, no, no. He couldn't think like that! It wasn't natural, it- it wasn't right! What the hell had he been thinking?!  
  
Harry sighed once again, trying to force the thought of Draco's disheveled body out of his mind through his breath.  
  
"I'm ready." He finally spoke.  
  
Chiron jumped, and Harry jumped with him. As he passed, he felt a pull and everything was swirling and twisting. Everything he had ever thought was a jumble in his mind. His head was ready to explode.  
  
Everything was green and red and purple and silver and black and yellow- what was happening?  
  
Who was his father? His mother? Who's that young, tall red headed male in his thoughts? And what about that brunette girl he's with? Who *are* all these people?!  
  
'What's going on?' Harry thought once again. Everything was so confusing. Where was everyone?  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. His thoughts came to a complete halt. His mind was empty. He felt a pull on his left hand, and looked at the centaur.  
  
"Who- who are you?" Harry stuttered. Everything was so confusing.  
  
There, again. The blonde hair. Who was he? Why was Harry kissing him?!  
  
"What am I thinking?" He asked out loud, slightly confusing Chiron.  
  
"Boy, I'm Chiron." He shook Harry's shoulders as his green eyes darted to Chiron's golden ones.  
  
Suddenly, everything made sense again. The centaur. He was his friend. Chiron.  
  
And the red and brunette haired people- they were Ron and Hermione. And his mother and father. They were- they were Lily and James!  
  
But who- who was that blonde haired person? Who was he? There were still some things that were confusing. Was that blonde person Sirius? Was it Sirius? No! No, that isn't Sirius! Sirius had black hair and he was his godfather!  
  
What was he thinking? Everything was still a slight jumble, and Chiron wasn't helping. He was still shaking his shoulders frantically, trying to clear the insanity from his head.  
  
"Chiron?" Harry asked in confusion. "Chiron, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me! Harry, what's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I- I don't know! I don't know, Chiron! Everything's so confusing! I don't know who anyone is!" Harry screamed, tears starting to cascade down his cheeks.  
  
Chiron reminded himself to calm himself so as not to scare Harry anymore than he already was.  
  
"Harry, can you remember who it is we're trying to save?" Chiron asked quietly, trying to comfort Harry.  
  
"I know- I think. Ron's brothers. What's their names?! Oh god, um..." He stuttered, his eyes lost in thought. "Something beginning with an 'F'. Um. 'G'. Or maybe. I'm so confused!" Harry screamed again grabbing his head in his hands.  
  
"Fred and George, Harry. Fred and George. Remember that. Do you remember the other person, Harry?"  
  
Harry scanned his brain. What other person? "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, honestly looking into Chiron's eyes.  
  
A pang of fear ran through Chiron's body. This wasn't supposed to happen. Spirits weren't supposed to lose their memories when they went through the portal. It should be safe for every spirit that went through.  
  
"Harry, please- try to remember. Think hard, Harry." Chiron asked desperately.  
  
Another flash. Blonde hair, pale skin, soft lips, rocks, waterfall...why a waterfall? 'Avada Kadavra.' Why did he keep thinking that? What?  
  
"Chiron, I- Everything...I'm so confused!" Harry screamed. Suddenly, a rush of humid air surrounded his body. What was that? And why was it so familiar?  
  
From the side of a pillar, a spirit watched. Waiting.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: I'm sooooo sorry! I've been kind of busy for that past few...um...weeks. Ok, ok. To tell the truth, I didn't have writer's block, I just didn't feel like typing. I was being lazy, anotherwards. Forgive me? *Bats eyelashes* I'll try to get the next chapter up whenever I can. Yep, it isn't over yet. Poor Draky's still gone. *sniffs* 


	11. Maybe Peace?

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to:::::  
  
destinywriters--Thank you sooo much! This review was absolutely sweet as honey...*cough* Ahem, but besides the stupid cliche I just used, I really did find this review wonderful. =) Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Desertrain--Lol, yep ^_^ I'll fix Harry. It might take awhile, though. *Sighs* Yes, the mysteries of 'time'. *Sighs again*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wind is to fire like distance is to love; it extinguishes the small and enflames the great --Anonymous  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The temple was amazingly large; Any noise echoed over and over like the never-ending ripples of a water bend. Every step clicked around Harry, confusing him further as to who actually occupied the palace. The ceiling was decorated with a painting of modern gods and goddesses, many of whom were crowded around an unpolished wooden table. Many basins surrounded the inner walls full of bubbling, steamy water.  
  
Chiron stopped Harry by his shoulder as they came to the center of the room, quite far away from the still-open portal and the filled basins. A squared, flat stone lay by its lonesome. There were carvings in it; mainly of past wars and the history of the Trojan War.  
  
"Chiron, where are we?" Harry asked. His tearstained cheeks reminded Chiron of the terror just before; How could Harry forget someone he's known for *so long*?  
  
"We're in the land of the gods, now, Harry. The temple of Apollo. Wait right here-" Chiron ordered.  
  
Harry waited, twisting the ring on his right hand. Nervousness coursed through his veins; He only knew half the story as to why he was here, but it was all just a bit too fuzzy in his head to grasp all of the faint visions. There were - holes. Missing memories. He felt it in his heart. He felt that he had once known them before, but now...  
  
Harry stopped in mid-thought as Chiron called over to him. "Harry, hurry up! Come here!"  
  
Harry arrived to a towering, stone door with many inscriptions on it in a language unknown to him. Chiron quickly strung the words out on his lips, and the entrance opened up to a dim room full of dark blue, foot-long candles.  
  
Harry cautiously walked in. "Is it safe?" Harry asked, trying to reassure himself that Chiron would never lead him into trouble.  
  
"Is it safe?!" Chiron repeated incredulously. "Why, of *course* it's safe!" Chiron burst out laughing at the thought of it being unsafe. This was Apollo's lair - Where the God of Prophecy, himself, slept!  
  
Harry flushed in embarrassment, but quickly got over it. Far in the corner of the room was a large bed with indigo colored curtains, many silk pillows, and plush silk bed covers. The room itself looked like a personal sanctuary; Where only the finest were dined in bed.  
  
There was only one problem.  
  
"Where is he?" Chiron asked himself quietly.  
  
Harry had overheard. "What do you mean, 'Where is he'? Where *should* he be?!" Harry asked, his tone tense. Tiny spouts of fear throbbed through his veins.  
  
Chiron rubbed his chin in nervous thought, and bit his bottom lip in habit. "This isn't right; Let's hope to the gods that he's at a council meeting right now, and not at some humiliating show of power between himself and other gods. He's been known to do those kinds of things over the many years, and he isn't known to get out of a fight for many earth-days. Hopefully, we'll be able to find him. Come on, Harry. Follow me."  
  
Harry followed timidly, leaving behind the musky scent of the candles.  
  
A large door was at the opposite end from Apollo's room. All Chiron had to do to exit the temple was to push both heavy doors open.  
  
A burst of light greeted them, and they shielded their eyes for a moment before their sight adjusted. They walked out and breathed in the fresh scent of air. This wasn't like anything Harry had ever smelled before; It smelled of lilac and cherries at the same time, without any hint of pollution. Everything smelled sweet. A pond was seen at the far end of the garden, and without asking permission, he sprinted into a full run.  
  
The water tasted like perfect honey sliding over his lips. Harry sighed in contentment for a moment, and closed his eyes at the twittering of the birds above. He peeked his eyes open, and saw a mountain in the distance. Suddenly, a memory came back to him in full force.  
  
**A boy...Why is he singing that sad melody? The blonde hair, who is he? I remember his face, but I - I don't know who he is!  
  
'Lest the mighty mountain breaks,  
  
and sees its years are few....'**  
  
The vision stopped, but automatically started back up when a single dove landed a few feet away from his hand.  
  
** 'Call of the pearly dove, sheath the sword in duel...' His voice cracked. But why is he crying? I don't get it! **  
  
Harry growled in frustration at the broken memories. He *would* ask Chiron, but he doubted he'd get anything out of him.  
  
"Harry, hurry up! We *have* to go!" Harry heard hooves coming towards him, and he turned to see Chiron standing above him.  
  
"Chiron, I - Do we really have to go?" Harry pouted. He had totally forgotten about the mission! Why he was here! To save Fred and George, and - Harry had a feeling it had something *very* important to do with that blonde that kept appearing in his reoccurring memories.  
  
"Yes, we *have* to *go*, Harry," He paused here, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how beautiful it is here, but we *must go*."  
  
Harry slowly but hesitantly nodded his head. He understood, but he wished that he didn't. He really wished he didn't. He didn't want to leave this place of perfection-  
  
Another flash went through his head. It was the blonde, again. Perfect, pale skin, not touched by the suns harmful rays... The cutting edge of his voice like a beautiful rose's thorns... His eyes, a perfect match to the silver school of fish that swam in the pond beneath him...  
  
"Harry? Harry, hurry up. We don't have all day, you know," Chiron sighed, and pulled Harry up by his arm. Chiron could be quite gentle, yet strong when he wanted to be. "Here, get on my back." He demanded, not even waiting for Harry to simply nod. Chiron slowly and carefully pulled Harry onto his soft fur, and positioned the rider's hands around his neck.  
  
"Hold on, Harry! We're going in for a wild ride!" Chiron howled, grinning. Harry had to smile at that. Without a warning, Chiron sprinted into a wild run, and Harry was going through the garden at quick speed. It was about faster than his firebolt! That - was fast.  
  
Harry's eyes widened when they left behind the contents of the garden. A wide plain was left where wild elk and deer grazed, where bunnies were seen popping out from bunny holes; This was just utterly amazing, and Harry didn't even have the words left in him to demand Chiron to stop. The sun didn't beat down on him savagely like it did during Quidditch tournaments against Slytherin. The clouds blanketed it enough to keep the sun's heat from escaping and slowing them all down.  
  
Chiron kept sprinting without taking a rest for about thirty minutes. Harry had passed many things during the ride; He had passed many statues of famous Greek humans that the gods adored. He had also passed a waterfall that reminded him a lot of the glade that he knew he had went to one time. He also passed a village where many spirits bought from the markets of the town. From all that he'd seen, Harry had concluded that being dead was exactly like being alive, except more - in peace. Everything else about life and death still held room for theory, so he didn't busy himself on contemplating those issues.  
  
Finally, Chiron stopped at a rest site among a group of at least ten willow trees. They were beautiful, and swayed with the warm breeze that also ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"Well, I say we should stop here," Chiron suggested, putting his hands on his side. "Come on, off with you." Chiron smiled and chuckled, while Harry clumsily got off of the half man-half horse.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, yet again. There was a lot he obviously didn't know about this world.  
  
"We are not at the council meeting, that's for sure," Chiron sighed. "But hopefully, we'll get there, soon." Chiron glanced around him, and looked at the small spring that trickled its way past the rocks and dirt beds. He couldn't tell Harry where they were; if he did, Harry was sure to lost hope. They were far from where they were supposed to be. Way too far. He couldn't let the boy's hope be stolen away, though. Not after all he'd been through. He didn't want to tell him about Draco, because something in him told him not to. A nagging voice, like something trying to control him...  
  
Chiron dismissed that thought. Surely he was stronger than to listen to a demon! Yet, what if that was his common sense talking? Chiron sighed inaudibly, the battle of consciences not interrupting Harry's dozing.  
  
As he lie, Harry could hear the hypnotizing trickle of the pure spring water and the shuffling of Chiron's resting hooves. The graceful stems of the Willow tickled Harry's nose every once in a while, and that's all he thought about, until...  
  
Another voice interrupted his peaceful thoughts. "Harry," It echoed, "I need you! They're hurting me, I - I can't stay this way much longer. Asclepios, he..." But the voice trailed off, and ended. Harry's eyes snapped open, startling Chiron's water gazing.  
  
"Harry, Boy, what's wrong?" A frown of concern was etched into his forehead.  
  
"I - someone, in - in my head!" Harry yelled, ecstatic. Who had that person been!? Why could they talk to him like that? And why did he have the burning desire to apparate to that destination right now and rescue the poor, desperate person before any more physical or mental pain was caused?  
  
And why could he suddenly feel the snap of a whip on his back?  
  
"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. Chiron's eyes were bulging in confusion; Why was this happening? There was absolutely no explanation for it!  
  
After that pain subsided, another pain seared through his forehead-  
  
To the bolt shaped scar.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes:::: Sorry, guys! This chapter was quite short - but I didn't know what else to do. Doing anything else would either drag the story out more that its going, or speed it up. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! I'll be sure to get the next one out when I can. (In at least a week or less) 


	12. Mirror, mirror

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to:::::  
  
Lunaris--Thanks =) Yeah, you were right, though. He was getting whipped. *sniffles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...then I did the simplest thing in the world.  
  
I leaned down... and kissed him.  
  
And the world cracked open.  
  
-Agnes de Mille, b. 1905-  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Draco looked around at the dull surroundings. Everything was so -- dead here. And what was around him? Something hard -- stone? No -- no, that wasn't it. It was a...  
  
A cage. Draco Malfoy was hanging over twenty feet of poisoned water. Draco looked at the cage beside him; A red head. One of the Weasley twins. He was crouched in the middle of the cage, and his shirt was torn and ripped with blood. His pants were ruffled to the side of him, not occupying his cold legs. Draco looked to the other side. The other Weasley twin was already awake, though hardly; His eyes had dark bags below them, and what Draco *could* see of his eyes, was the lifelessness that dulled and darkened them to a considerable degree. No longer were the twins as light hearted and optimistic about jokes and laughs as they had been before, now that they had seen the 'dark'.  
  
'But why are they here?' Draco asked in confusion. He was the only one to have been taken here -- wasn't he?  
  
Draco started to feel queasy as the memories of what had happened came back to him. 'But I thought that was -- some kind of -- of nightmare!' Draco thought, fear boiling in his starved stomach. He hadn't eaten a thing since he got here; The monster wouldn't let him.  
  
'The monster...' Draco thought darkly. He had tried to warn Harry. Tried so very hard when...  
  
Draco winced as he brushed his shaking fingertips over the long, swollen marks that stained his back. The twins had received the awful marks, also.  
  
"Mal --" Fred stopped to cough. His throat was parched. 'God, I need some water.' "Malfoy, do you -- do you know where we are?" He asked, his split lip stinging as he licked it.  
  
"No, Weasley," Draco replied, noticing his voice sounded just as burned as the twin's had. "Which one are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Fred...George is --" Fred stopped as his eyes fell downward to his lap. His twin looked bad. Really bad. George had tried to fight the monster more than he had. He had rebelled against it, all to be beat down.  
  
"Fred, he -- he'll be ok." Draco tried to soothe. They all pretty much had no hope left; Harry probably hadn't heard. He never responded to the strong thought.  
  
Draco noticed his eyes were clouding up. He brushed his dry fingertips over his eyes. 'Are those tears?' He thought, astonished. Surely he was stronger than this! He didn't need Harry! He didn't need Harry to save him! Not again!  
  
"I -- we tried to save him. But he -- they," Fred stopped as a coughing fit interrupted him. "They took us away. I dun'no what happened to Harry." Fred said. He was frowning and glancing at George as he muttered this.  
  
Draco looked down and noticed that his pants were also off of his legs, ruffled to the side of him. His eyebrows drooped in confusion. His right hand went to twist the ring in nervousness, when he noticed it wasn't there.  
  
'Wait -- damnit! The ring's gone! Maybe that's why the thought wasn't finished!' Draco reached into his pants, but felt nothing but lint.  
  
"If only we had something to get out of here..." Fred muttered. He could 'if' all he wanted, but he knew that everything was hopeless. They were going to starve here! He knew it!  
  
"Yeah, and if only I had a mirror to check what my hair looks like." Draco chuckled dryly, but his eyes widened. 'So that's how...!'  
  
"You're so self-centered, Malfoy! Can't you try and *think* for once, instead of just worrying about what you look like?!" Fred erupted. His face was turning the legendary red that every Weasley inherited when they got angry.  
  
Fred looked over toward Draco, and the angry expression disappeared. Why did Malfoy have that look on his face? "What?"  
  
"That's just it! A mirror! I mean -- the mirror! Do you have that horn, Fred?"  
  
"Um -- I might," Fred searched in his idle robes and pulled the golden glinted object out, holding it up to the little light that was left in the large cell.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up, along with Fred's. This was their answer...  
  
"But what about George?" Fred asked. He couldn't leave his twin here!  
  
"He's probably unconscience. Just -- let's try and wake him up." Draco suggested.  
  
"Ok..." Fred confirmed. He yelled his brother's name, but to no avail.  
  
Draco tried about three times, but all he got out of that was a few finger twitches.  
  
"Well, let's try together."  
  
Fred nodded, and yelled along with Draco.  
  
George kept hearing someone calling his name... 'Please let it not be the monster...' He trembled at that thought, and sat up slowly. But when he looked to the two cages beside him, he saw his brother and Malfoy screaming his name over and over.  
  
"What in bloody hell do you want?!" George asked, tears filling his eyes. He had enough to deal with as it was! He had bruises all over himself, and he could feel sticky blood trickling down his chest.  
  
"We have an idea of how to get out of here!" Draco announced, a grin covering his face. 'This might actually work...' Draco thought.  
  
George muttered, "Well, it better be a *good* idea."  
  
"It should be. It worked for Potter, at least."  
  
"Well, what works for Harry doesn't always work for everyone else, *does* it?" George snarled.  
  
'My, he's moody...' Draco felt truly offended for once. He was trying to get them out of here! Didn't they want to get out of this treacherous place?!  
  
"I -- I'm sorry, Malfoy. I know that you're trying to help, for once, but -- I hurt. Really bad. My shoulder bone honestly feels broken." George apologized, closing his eyes in shame.  
  
"Who cares, all right? What we have to do, is get into the same cage so we can go through the mirror." Draco confirmed.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, this might actually work." Fred's lip curled upward at the thought of being back at Hogwarts...warm...cozy, by the Gryffindor fire. He wouldn't even mind being in the dungeons, as long as he was back at Hogwarts!  
  
"Ok, let me see..." Draco muttered. He started tugging and teasing the latch on his cage, but sighed in frustration. "It -- won't --unlock!" He huffed in annoyance, and fell back, making the large cage swing back and forth slowly. Draco looked down and gulped; If the cage's chains broke, he'd be drowning in that water, dying. 'What if there's acid in there?' Draco asked himself, shuddering.  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes in thought. He remembered feeling something stick into the side of his hip while screaming at that...that *thing*...  
  
His wand! It was in his other robe pocket!  
  
"Wait -- Draco, stop! I have my wand!" Fred announced, searching in his pocket eagerly.  
  
"Well, you bloody dolt, why didn't you remember before?" Draco spat. How foolish would a wizard have to be to remember that he actually brought his wand with him?  
  
"I forgot! I'm sure *you've* been in this situation before, haven't you? Where you're wand is an actual survival mechanism?!" Fred spat back in earnest. What the hell was Malfoy's problem, anyway?  
  
"Both of you, stop! This is ridiculous! We have to get through this together! If we don't, then someday, we'll either die from starvation, dehydration, or worse," George looked down, while both Fred and Draco followed suit, also gulping in the spike of fear that went through them. "So stop bantering like school children and get to work with those spells!" George tried to grin, but stopped as his lip split from the lack of water.  
  
Draco glanced toward Fred as he muttered 'Alohamora!', and saw the lock come right off.  
  
"Hold on..." Draco announced, halting both twins eyes on him. "Why are these locks so easy to get off? This should be harder, shouldn't it? After all, even the most simplest things are harder to get than this."  
  
Fred stopped to think about what Draco had just said. He had a point, after all. It shouldn't have been that easy.  
  
"Well," George interrupted both teens train of thought. "Even if this stage is easy, I doubt the rest of it is. I feel that there's more to this than there actually is. You know?" George held an eerie edge in his voice. It brought chills up Draco and Fred's back.  
  
"Just hurry up." Draco started rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He just wanted to get *out* of here and back to Hogwarts! Even if it *was* to Kato Slytherin's room!  
  
Fred sighed, and unlocked Draco and George's locks. Draco tried to smile, but stopped when he realized he had to climb across to Fred's cage. It would take a *lot* of strength. Strength he felt he didn't have.  
  
Draco groaned as he stood up warily. "Fred, swing your cage over here." Draco ordered.  
  
Fred started shifting his body from side to side, enabling Draco a chance to jump over. When he did, the cage swung even more, knocking into Draco's once habited cage. "George, hurry up! Jump over to my cage, and then over to this one!" Draco yelled, causing George to stand up out of authority. Draco had a way of ordering people around in a messy situation.  
  
George leaped over, but almost slipped. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, gripping the bars tightly. He let out a groan as his bruised ribs rubbed against the metal. He clenched his teeth when he almost fainted from lack of oxygen. His ribs were hurting very badly. "I -- I don't think I can make it!" He gasped, letting one hand hang loosely from one of the bars.  
  
The expression of sudden hopelessness on his brother's face brought a burst of courage and determination through him. 'I have to do this. For him. I can't let them down!' He leaped over to Fred's cage, despite the pain that coursed through his body.  
  
"Ok, hurry up and blow that horn! I want out of this as quickly as possible!" Draco yelled.  
  
Fred blew the horn eagerly, and was delighted by the arrival of the familiar mirror. All of their faces lit up in excitement. 'We're going home!' That thought was the only thing going through all of their minds.  
  
Fred and George went through first, and last, a grinning Draco  
  
The world they arrived in was unlike everything they had expected; All around them was an endless expanse of mirrors!  
  
~*~  
  
Kato had been following Harry throughout most of his journey. He felt that he had to be quiet, though. He didn't really know why. It was one of those gut feelings he had a lot.  
  
Out of thin air, the golden horn he had given to the two red-haired twins landed at his feet. 'What's this?' Kato thought. If the horn returned to him, that meant that--  
  
They had used his mirror while in the spirit world!  
  
'Thank gods this horn has a return mechanism.' Kato thought gratefully. Maybe he *could* help Harry, after all!  
  
"Harry!" Kato crept out from behind the willow he was hiding behind. It was dark. Late night. The stars weren't out since they were supposedly below the heavens, and not above.  
  
"Harry...Oh, Harry!" Kato teased, being careful not to wake up the Centaur beside the sleeping boy. Harry rolled onto his stomach in response, and a lazy smile slithered its way onto his face. Kato smirked mischievously, and plucked a willow leaf off of a dangly branch. He tickled Harry's nose, but Kato grinned as, instead of sneezing or waking up, Harry tried to kiss his hand!  
  
Kato giggled girlishly. He wasn't usually this giddy, but this display would cheer anyone up!  
  
'I wonder what he's dreaming about?' Kato thought curiously.  
  
Harry! Wake up!" Kato whispered near Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry unconsciencely rubbed at his ear. Was there a bug in his ear? Harry sat up in a daze of confusion. He had been having the most *wonderful* dream! He was dreaming that he was with the blonde in a field of flowers, and they had gotten quite...*intimate*. He still didn't know the boy's name, though. They were kissing, and whispering, and groping...  
  
Harry stopped at that thought. 'What if that person is just someone from my imagination?' Harry thought sadly. 'Just my *dream* guy?' Harry asked himself. He sighed inaudibly, and turned around. That same familiar feeling was back. Humidity surrounded him, and he was getting awfully flushed from the high temperature.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise as he saw a familiar ghost floating right near his head. "Who -- who are you?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.  
  
Kato frowned. Harry should know who he is! "Harry I'm -- I'm Kato. Remember?" Kato spoke the last word timidly. Softly.  
  
Harry scanned his thoughts. Kato...Kato...Kato. Where had he heard that name before...?  
  
Harry touched the ghost, who felt quite physical in this realm of the dead. As he felt the black robes Kato had on, he went through many memories that involved him and the ghost meeting. There was a mirror in a lot of the memories. Why a mirror...?  
  
Harry stopped abruptly when the memory flashes stopped. "I -- maybe I do know you." Harry said softly. A smile crept up on Kato's face as he remembered what Harry had done a couple minutes before.  
  
"What were you dreaming about, sleepy head?" He asked, grinning.  
  
Harry flushed. "Oh, um -- nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh, that's a lie, and you know it!" Kato teased, smiling.  
  
"Well, even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!" Harry exclaimed, letting out a few laughs that were bubbling up in his throat.  
  
Kato smirked, but immediately frowned. "Harry, we have a situation on our hands." Kato said, switching from playful to serious.  
  
'Well, that was fast...' Harry thought bemusedly.  
  
"See this horn? Since I see, by the look on your face, that you *somehow* forgot what this was -- and I'm not going to ask how you forgot -- I'll explain. This horn that summons a mirror leads to a room in Hogwarts that I have, in the past, occupied. Your friends are in here, Harry!" Kato pointed to the horn. "They're trapped. I have a feeling that, after this, they wouldn't be in good shape. They obviously decided to use this in a matter of emergency, and had to take a risk to get through to it.  
  
"Since they aren't in the world of the living anymore, they are stuck inside the world of the mirror that transports them to my room. What we have to do, Harry, is go in there and make sure they're all right. We have to wake Chiron up, and ask for him to hold it for us, for we'll need to eat and drink every once in a while. We can't stay stuck in that mirror world forever." Kato glanced over to the snoring Chiron for a few seconds before staring back into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Ok..." Harry said, his eyes widening a little. Harry pushed Chiron, but all Chiron did was roll on Harry's hand. "Ow!" Harry exclaimed, yanking his hand out from under the large creature. "Wake up, Chiron!" Harry yelled in the Centaur's ear. He had been slowly losing his patience, and injuring his hand had been the last nerve.  
  
"What -- where?" Chiron frantically looked around him in a state of panic as he stood up on his front hooves.  
  
"It's ok, Chiron. Kato and I -- we need your help." Harry said breathlessly. He held the horn out so Chiron could get a good look at it.  
  
"Keep this horn *safe*! Every once in a while, about every two hours, check in on us. Don't go all the way in the mirror, though! Only your head! If the rest of your body enters, you and everyone else will be stuck in this...mirror world Kato keeps rambling on about."  
  
Chiron looked at Harry weirdly. 'I have to trust him...' Chiron thought to himself. He couldn't treat Harry like a child, like he had been doing the first couple of days. His gut told him to go with what Harry was saying.  
  
"Ok. Meanwhile, I'll have to go to Apollo, correct?" Chiron asked. Harry nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Yeah. Well -- I guess this is good-bye, for now. Um -- well. Bye, Chiron." Harry nodded again, eyes cast downward.  
  
"Bye, Harry. I'll see you in about two hours." Chiron smiled wryly, and shook the small boy's hand.  
  
Kato smiled at the nervous exchange.  
  
Harry put his soft lips to the horn, but right when he did so, a painful memory ran through his mind.  
  
***Fred awoke, his bones aching from soreness, looking into red eyes. That's all he thought about at first; Red eyes, and the pain searing through his body. They pierced into his soul, and sucked the life from his body, very slowly.  
  
"Fred...Weasley." It hissed, changing from a bearded man with a serpent entwined staff, to a gross, bony looking creature. The first name that came to Fred before he passed out from fear was...  
  
'Voldemort...' ***  
  
Harry collapsed, but before he hit the ground, Chiron caught him with his strong arms. "Harry, what happened?!" Chiron asked, his eyes frantic with worry.  
  
"Voldemort! He -- Asclepios, they -- they're the same!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes dazed.  
  
Kato stood by, watching. He had never known -- Voldemort? How in bloody hell did *he* possess a God?! Was he that powerful?!  
  
A shiver of fear ran down everyone's back. Voldemort had possessed Asclepios! So that's why the God had been acting so hostile! If Voldemort was that strong, though...  
  
Harry was now trying to stop shivering from the sudden fear. He had to help his friends! He had a mission!  
  
Harry stood up, his legs wobbling. At first, yes, he had to admit, it surprised him. But the surprise quickly wore off. It was something Voldemort *would* try to do. If there was power, he would try and attain it. Even if it involved possessing a God of the heavens.  
  
Harry hurriedly put the horn to his lips and blew before another memory could rattle his mind. The six foot mirror apparated out of thin air on one of the willow trees.  
  
Harry blew a sigh of relief. Luckily, nothing totally dramatic had happened. "Well -- Are you ready, Kato?" Harry asked.  
  
Kato nodded, and went through the mirror before Harry could. Harry shrugged, and walked through.  
  
What he saw astounded him! Mirrors, all about! It was so beautiful, yet so confusing at the same time. What was weird was they couldn't see their reflection. 'It must be because we're inside the mirror instead of outside it.'  
  
"Harry, look..." Kato whispered, tapping the short boy on the shoulder. Harry turned around abruptly and gasped, eyes widening.  
  
Ahead of him was Fred and George in terrible condition. What made him hold his breath in nervousness was the blonde! Him! The one who had been plaguing his dreams and memories and visions and -- anything else you call that apparates in a hormonal guys teenage mind!  
  
'Wow...' Harry thought. 'He looks so beautiful!' Harry thought, his eyes widening even more. Draco was smudged with dirt, and his hair was a mess. But for some reason, he looked like a work of art to Harry. Like something an artist would paint. The brown colors mixing in with the light and beautiful ones, adding the bit of innocence needed to tease a person to touch it and imagine being in the painting itself.  
  
Harry cautiously walked up to Draco, eyeing him up and down. Draco was on the floor of the mirror world, his pants not in sight. His boxers slid an inch below one of his hips, making him a slight tease. His back was covered in long, thin-red marks. 'So that's what I felt...' Harry thought, piecing it together in his mind. His lips looked rugged without the water needed to keep them soft. His face was paler than what he usually looked liked in Harry's dreams. In his dreams, he was always flushed with amusement or arousal...  
  
Harry automatically became even more nervous. He didn't even know who this person was, and he was checking him out!  
  
Everyone but Kato looked at Harry like he needed to go to St. Mungo's. The way he was looking at Draco was -- utterly wrong. He was eyeing Draco like he was some kind of tasty morsel he could just eat up any second...  
  
Once Harry was nose to nose with Draco, looking deep into those gray eyes he had seen so many times in his dreams after entering the heavens, he leaned forward and kissed him. A jolt of what felt like electricity went through both Harry and Draco's lips. Harry poked his tongue out a little and licked. The boy's lips were rugged and dry, but tasted oddly good. They hadn't tasted like he'd expected, but nevertheless, good. Kind of like the warm apple juice he would sneak from Petunia's kitchen...  
  
Draco leaned into the kiss slightly, but quickly realized the insanity in what he was doing. He quickly pushed Harry away; What was Harry thinking?! Why was Harry kissing him?!  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing, Potter?!" Draco spat. The expression on Harry's face was one he hadn't expected.  
  
The expression of confusion.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes::::: ((There's been a change to this chapter. Thanks, Pegasus, for the important suggestion!))  
  
Yesssss! Finally! *Gah!* Yaaaaaaaay! They kissed! I've....been waiting for this day for a long time. *Sniffs* Actually, sorry for making Draco push Harry away. It had to be done, though. You'd have to imagine Draco's confusion, though. You know? Harry forgot mostly everything about their rivalry, and Draco's sitting there suffering, waiting for comfort or water or food, or SOMETHING, and the first thing that happens is he's kissed. That would surely confuse the hell outa me! *blink* Anyway, personally I think I could have wrote this better... *Cringes* Well, leave reviews, please! I need to know if you thought this chapter was crappy or not, so I can fix it. (Make sure you tell me what's crappy, though, ok?) 


	13. Tavern of Fiddles and Chimes

Title: Before Wind, there was Creation  
  
Summary: Harry Potter, who ate a test product from Fred and George, ends up going terribly wrong when they conclude that they had added wrong ingredients, which results in the gift of Psychometry for Harry, (the Psychic ability of receiving visions and feelings through objects you touch.) Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is growing and changing his views and mind in ways both light *and* dark. BUT...Is there a bigger force at work here? Can Harry's ability help Draco get out of the depression he is slowly spiraling into? (HP/DM Yaoi [Boy/boy relationship]. If you don't like it, DON'T READ.)  
  
All of my thanks goes to:::::  
  
Chibi-Crysti~~ Thank you! ^_^  
  
Lunaris~~ Lol, well...Not slash YET, at least. By the way, the DID arrive in a world full of...um...mirrors. Yeah.  
  
Brenna8~~ Thanks =)  
  
Daughter of Death~~ Here it is!  
  
Pegasus~~ I worship you for that suggestion! Makes the story by whole, much better.  
  
Artemis Astralstar~~ Yep, we sure can get back to it. Just a few more thingies I have to wrap up before that, though. ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough. ----Frank Crane  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Silence can be your friend or your enemy. A person would wish for a loving one...a content one...a comfortable one. But stuck in a corner of a lit room, full of mirrors, was Harry Potter, and as much as he wanted it to, the dreadful silence that lurked in the air wouldn't leave. He could feel eyes lingering on his back every minute or so. There were three pairs, and Harry swore he could tell the difference between Fred and George's.  
  
'No one's yet even told me his name...' Harry trailed off, scowling. His dreams had made it seem perfectly natural to just go up to 'the blond' and kiss him like that. How did he know he would have been rejected so shamefully?!  
  
Harry sighed. He might as well move sometime in the next three years. He shifted his weight, so as he was propped up on his elbows, pretending to stare leisurely up at the ceiling. Not that there was much to stare at. The mirror didn't even reflect his image.  
  
Using his peripheral vision, he could see 'the blond' curled up in another corner of the room. 'He's sleeping,' A smile tugged at Harry's lips. Fred and George lay sprawled out on the mirrored ground. George was snoring and every once in a while, he would lash violently for a few seconds and automatically resort to a comfortable sleeping position. Harry worried for a few moments if he should wake him, but decided against it. They all needed their rest; they had obviously been through quite a lot.  
  
Harry's eyes followed the sound of whimpering, when his gaze landed on the blond. An expression of sorrow was etched on his face. What had he been through?  
  
Harry hugged his knees to his chest. He then looked back over to the blond. The whimpering was getting louder and he was moaning things in his sleep. After a few minutes, the blond boy settled down, and a smile wavered through his lips. The expression was gone in a flash of a second, replaced by a look of utter pain.  
  
Harry was sent scattering on his knees over to the screaming boy. One moment he had been smiling, and he looked like he was in heaven. The next, it looked like he had been cast into the fiery, dark pits of hell.  
  
"Wake up," Harry hissed. "Please, wake up!" The boy started crying, and bolted up.  
  
Harry, not expecting this, jumped a little, but recovered. All he could do was stare at his angel; His crying angel.  
  
Draco sobbed into his hands, and suddenly wished that his mother could have been there for him. He longed for her, now that he looked back on it.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco heard from above his shoulder. His sobbing stopped, as his eyes widened in his hands. He slowly looked up toward the voice. Surely, it had to have been...someone else.  
  
Draco gulped. It WAS him. "Dra -- I mean --" Draco stuttered, trying to get over the sudden shock of Harry's ignorance. "Oh, God. Don't you know?" Draco asked softly, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Harry shook his head. He felt so guilty about all of this. The boy of his dreams looked so -- pathetic in this state. Harry's face sunk as Draco shivered violently, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he started to sob again, and Harry had no idea what to do. Would he be rejected again, like he had when he had kissed the boy?  
  
No; surely he wouldn't mind being held. Maybe he just...didn't feel like being kissed in that state. Harry bit his lip and instinctively wrapped his arms around the grieving young man. Why did this all seem so -- familiar?  
  
"Shh...It's ok. No one can hurt you here. It's ok...It's ok..." Harry soothed, over and over.  
  
The blond was still sobbing when he lifted his head. "Harry, how...we've known each other for so long. How, Harry?!" A flash of lightning reigned throughout his puffy eyes. The time he had spent crying hadn't positively affected his appearance. He looked -- old. And withered. Like he had died. Harry choked on his answer. And truthfully, he didn't have a very sure one.  
  
Harry couldn't stand his angel crying so much like this. It was like his white heart had been ripped apart and thrown into the mud. "Please...you have to help me." Harry mumbled into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco looked up, surprised. "Help you? But...Harry -- what is it that --"  
  
"I lost my memory when I came into this world. I...I need your help to restore some of the missing pieces. Please..." Harry looked longingly into the boy's eyes, and noticed the hope that flooded into them. Another sob escaped his lips, and he wiped some of the refuged tears from his eyes. A smiled slithered onto the pale face.  
  
"I," Draco let a chuckle escape. "I thought you had done that to...to piss me off. Or something..." Draco said, shaking his head, looking toward the ground.  
  
Harry's palm came out to caress the tear-stained cheek, and he paused for a moment as if in thought. "You need to stop crying, or you're going to ruin this pretty little face of yours..." Harry let out, unconsciencely. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!" Draco looked cautiously toward Harry, and pulled his face away from the comforting strokes.  
  
Harry pulled his hand back, clenching a fist in front of his heart. "I..." He stared into the boy's eyes for a moment more, and sighed, looking toward the ground. "Nevermind. Just...forget it." Harry said, his heart wrenched with nervousness and heartache.  
  
Draco suddenly felt kind of bad for pulling away like that. Harry was acting so...weird. And the kiss had still freaked him out pretty bad. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed through them. "My name's um...Draco, by the way." Draco said, after clearing his throat.  
  
Harry smiled softly. 'At least he isn't at the point of not talking to me.' Harry thought to himself in amusement. He had, at first, expected the worst.  
  
Suddenly, from all around them, they could hear the tinkling of chimes and the whistles of fiddles. Draco looked around nervously, gulping.  
  
"It's all right. We're probably around native spirits of the Celtic regions...Chiron still holds the horn, you know..." Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes. Something dawned in those gray eyes of his, and Harry tilted his head in slight confusion. Draco smirked. "Celtic region?"  
  
"Yeah...I, um...guess Hermione's knowledge comes in handy every once in a while..." Harry trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
A large, booming voice interrupted the first content moment they had had in a long time. Harry looked toward Chiron in annoyance, whom just yelled louder in response for 'everyone to wake up and eat some breakfast.'  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, though shaking. His knees almost buckled when Harry slipped his arm around Draco's waist and forced the long, pale arm over his level shoulders. Draco had to admit, he was grateful, though felt extremely weak for having to be helped. He still hadn't forgotten what Harry had done for him just a week before...Harry might have forgotten, but Draco. No. He would never, ever forget.  
  
Draco now felt like a burden to Harry. After Fred and George followed them out of the mirror, Draco pushed him away and tried to walk by himself. Unfortunately for him, he collapsed and almost fainted. He was lightheaded, and felt like he was dehydrated.  
  
"Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself," Harry stated harshly, but there was no missing the hint of concern in his voice. Harry pulled Draco up by the arms, and lifted the boy up. Draco's head now draped across Harry's chest and his legs draped over Harry's right arm. "You're not doing anything by yourself until you get some fluids into your body. Fred and George can manage; They probably drink more than you ever will." Harry stated bluntly, ignoring the glare that came from the gray eyes.  
  
Harry sat Draco down onto a wooden seat with a well worn wooden table in front of him. Draco could feel himself surrounded by folk music and people of long ago dancing away to an unheard of tune. Draco smiled. He kind of liked this music. He started to bob his head from side to side with the rhythm. Draco hadn't even noticed Harry gone, until he had come back with two large pints of ale.  
  
"Sorry -- this is all they have." Harry gave Draco an apologetic look.  
  
"It's ok..." Draco was secretly jumping for joy; Harry had totally forgotten that his favorite drinks always contained a lot of Alcohol! 'Maybe this 'losing his memory' thing isn't so bad after all...' Draco thought, sipping from the strong smelling liquid.  
  
Harry looked at it and scowled. He then tilted it and gulped some down. Draco smirked at the messy-haired Gryffindor as he set the drink down. "That stuff is...disgusting! Gross! Ugh!" Harry exclaimed, scooting the vile substance away. Just to show off, Draco tilted the drink over and gulped the whole thing down. Harry's eyes widened at the move. Harry then narrowed his eyes. 'Oh yeah? I'll show you, my little angel...' Harry, for some reason or other, felt like he needed to laugh menacingly, but decided against it. Instead, he picked the large cup back up and tipped it so large amounts could pour in his mouth. He promised himself not to barf from the strong smell as it burned down his throat. As the last drop went down, he slammed the cup onto the table. "Hah! That shows you, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he had done a crime; Draco had never told Harry his last name.  
  
"Harry, I think you're gaining some of your memory back." Draco said matter- of-factly. The ale didn't matter at the moment.  
  
Harry's brows furrowed, and he nodded slowly. Draco then realized that he didn't want Harry to regain a lot of his memory! 'What if...what if he hates me? What if he gets a lot of the memories back when we had been enemies?!  
  
Draco's face paled.  
  
"Are you all right, Draco? Do you -- do you need to go outside?" Harry asked softly. Draco shrugged it off.  
  
"No, I -- I'm fine. I'm ok. Just a little woozy from the sudden Alcohol."  
  
"Well, then...maybe you don't need any more Alcohol."  
  
"No, I'm fine! Really!" Harry saw the possessive look in Draco's eye, and immediately became suspicious of his angel actually being an undercover Alcoholic.  
  
Disregarding that, Harry sat down again and ordered two more pints of ale. A spark of competition raged through their passionate eyes.  
  
"Scared, Potter?"  
  
"You. Wish." Harry smirked. That was one memory that had come back over the few minutes in this tavern.  
  
Their competition had gotten quite carried away by their fourth pint. Draco was starting to lose focus of the competition in itself, and Harry's chin was leaned on the back of his hand, staring at Draco like a crushing schoolgirl.  
  
"Tell me, Draky, WHY do you always say that you can't stand the sight of a woman in a red dress?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I never SAID that, all's I said was that I can't stand up when I see a woman in a red dress. I always faint because she's so bloody hot." Draco smirked, and laughed, his eyes unfocused.  
  
Harry frowned. "You don't love me, Draky?" Harry pouted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Of COURSE I don't love you. Am I bloody stupid, Potter?"  
  
Though drunk, Harry felt rage surging through him, and for some reason, his conscience wasn't there to stop it. "Fuck you, you bastard! I thought you loved me!" Harry yelled, attracting the people at nearby tables. Harry stood up dramatically and smacked Draco. "I fucking HATE you!" Harry yelled, attracting even more people. Everyone except the people serving the ale, that is. They had probably seen enough of this in their thousand years of living up here.  
  
Draco looked at Harry with shock.  
  
"All I ever do is dream about you and long for you, and you fucking throw all of my feelings in my face! Well, I'm just through with this! I'm through with Hogwarts, I'm through with Voldemort, and I'm bloody through with YOU! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Harry screamed. He stormed out of the tavern, leaving very concerned people in his wake.  
  
Draco wasn't as drunk as Harry was. He could hold more alcohol than Harry could, since he had been drinking it for the past year.  
  
Draco chased after him, the ghostly dawn rising over the horizon. A painting of lucid purple and pink stained a line in the sky, and darkness consumed most of the nearby woods.  
  
"Ha-rry!" Draco yelled. "Please! Come back!" If he lost the Gryffindor, he would be in so much trouble. A crunching of leaves alerted Draco to a person nearby. "Who's there?" He asked, his gray eyes darting from tree to tree. Kato jumped down from the tree right in front of Draco.  
  
"Bloody -- Kato, what the hell are you doing here?!" Draco asked. If Kato snitched...  
  
"Draco, Harry ran that way," Kato pointed toward a path that looked really...dark. And morbid. The leaves were brown and cracking, unlike the normal fall leaves that were supposed to litter the ground. Fog loomed over the gravel road, and an eerie wind fell from that direction.  
  
Without hearing the warning from Kato, Draco sped up the trail, looking for any sign of the taller boy. 'Come on...He has to be somewhere around here...' Draco thought. Worry was starting to blossom in his stomach, making him feel ill and nauseous.  
  
Somewhere up ahead, he could see a brunette haired person leaning against a tree. " Harry..." Draco trailed off.  
  
A dead look was in the boy's eyes. Draco's eyes widened. 'No...He can't be!'  
  
Draco knelt down swiftly, and put the tip of his cold fingers to Harry's neck. His heart...  
  
Was still beating. "Thank the gods..." Draco whispered, lifting Harry up with as much strength as he could muster. Draco pinned the taller boy against a tree. "Harry, we have to get you to Chiron. You're drunk, and you need --"  
  
He was cut off by the response. Harry shook his head slowly. "I'm not ever going to be good enough...am I..." Harry whispered, his gaze unfocused. His green eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry, please don't start this --"  
  
"No, but you don't understand! Every day, since I've been here, I've been plagued by YOU. Everything, it's about you! MY blond-haired angel!" Harry yelled, a tear escaping his blinking eyes.  
  
'Surely, he's just saying this because he's drunk...' Draco thought. But another look into Harry's eyes... There was trust in the gaze. Trust and --  
  
Draco dare not say the word, or better yet, think it. Draco couldn't tear his eyes from Harry's gaze so soon. He had to find out, through his eyes, WHY and HOW Harry felt about him. Instead of discovering the destination of his search, he had found the pathway to lust.  
  
A pair of lips had already dived down to claim his. Draco didn't even think of the consequences or benefits of this. He was a zombie, only able to feel physical reactions and tastes.  
  
"God, you taste so good..." He heard Harry moan in-between the long shared kiss. It was getting more passionate and deep by the moment, and all Draco could think about was the powerful dominate boy above him...  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Both Harry and Draco jumped apart as their eyes settled on the mischievous looking Kato. "Come, both of you. Chiron awaits..."  
  
Draco looked at Harry after Kato had silently walked away, and walked slowly after Kato, followed by Harry, right behind him.  
  
Draco was being consumed by this feeling. He had to... had to...  
  
Draco walked over to Harry and roughly pushed him against a nearby tree. Without saying anything, both of them claimed each other's lips. Kato slowly looked behind him with a smile on his face, winked, and disappeared.  
  
Draco broke the kiss, much to Harry's disappointment, but immediately started suckling his neck in response to the sudden feeling of loss. Harry leaned his head back and moaned. Draco nipped a tender piece of flesh which made Harry hiss with pleasure. Draco unbuttoned the top button of Harry's gray sweater, and pulled it down to his shoulders. Draco licked a trail across Harry's chest, and suckled in the area just above his heart....  
  
"BOYS, we MUST GO now!" A boisterous voice announced. Hot and disheveled, they jumped apart and ran toward the Centaur.  
  
"We are being followed; You must hurry up and get on my back. We don't have much time, but we HAVE to get OUT of this area! We are endangering ourselves and the spirits who live here!" Chiron scolded. Draco got in front of Harry on the beast, and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around 'his' angelic being. "I hope you both didn't drink too much at that tavern. You're going to actually need your common sense for this one." Chiron looked at the two boys wrapped around each other, and he rolled his eyes. 'They're drunk. It's obvious.'  
  
"Well, um -- Chiron...Why can't we go into the mirror world?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"It isn't safe there, Draco. Not anymore." Draco's eyes widened as he saw the serious look that dawned on the Centaur's face.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes::::: I...haven't wrote in like -- a long fricken' time. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes big breath* OOOOOOOOOOOO sorrrry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway...Well...I didn't plan this chapter, whatsoever. But overall, I'm happy with it. ^_^ I hope you all like it. I know they didn't do a lot, but if you think about their age, their gender, and the problems that people face with sexuality these days, you might be able to see the complications of turning this fic into erotica -- which I highly, highly, highly, highly doubt will happen any time soon... =) AND KEEP IN MIND::: They're drunk...They aren't so drunk where they'll fall over any time soon, but their pretty tipsy, and that screws with your judgement. Just REMEMBER IT. KK? Good. Please review and give suggestions if you can... Thank you all! Love you! *Gives each reader a kiss* 


End file.
